


失忆蝴蝶

by YuWU



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: HE, M/M, 重生
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-24 11:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 45,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20357749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuWU/pseuds/YuWU
Summary: 队3最后Steve失败，被带上法庭审判，而后醒来，发现自己重生在索科维亚事件之后。





	1. 引子 审判

**Author's Note:**

> *几点说明  
HE。治愈向。  
MCU内战后时间线。Steve重生于索科维亚事件之后。  
无盾冬线，纯友情。  
预计中长篇，大纲码完，放心跳坑。  
（首发红区，存档）

“史蒂夫·罗杰斯？”  
被点到名的战犯坐在被告席上，平静，甚至可以说毫无情绪。  
——“没有异议。”

在托尼·斯塔克伤愈出院的第七天，针对战犯、前美国队长、前复仇者联盟领袖史蒂夫·罗杰斯的审判在联邦最高法院进行。  
这着实是一场举世瞩目的审判。  
在复仇者联盟将德国莱比锡机场摧毁得一塌糊涂之后，人们愕然发现在短短几年内，复联造成的破坏与伤害是一直以来被选择性忽视的部分。在保护背后，也许是等价的威胁与隐患。从最初的纽约一战，到奥创及索科维亚事件，再到此次的维也纳会议、莱比锡机场，以及西伯利亚事件，无一不是如此，且恶劣程度逐步加深。  
一时，倒逼联盟成员签订安全协议的舆论浪潮一声高过一声。  
也因此，这审判倒更像是一次清算，一场全美同步直播的、意在见证曾经的美国精神的象征被送上法庭这一历史性时刻的清算。  
结果却差强人意。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯以全程除必要外不发一言的表现贡献了一场无趣至极的庭审。  
他平静地坐在被告席，对控方指出的每项罪行都点头称是，只对是否在西伯利亚蓄意谋杀托尼史塔克一项提出异议。他摇摇头，简单地否定，“绝非事实。”  
事后有记者称其为“不可思议的坦然”。  
除当事人亲自否认的谋杀钢铁侠一事以外，指控每一项都成立，虽然本案最有分量的证人托尼·斯塔克拒绝出庭作证。  
对于这两位在西伯利亚折腾得惊天动地的复仇者来说，他们都没料到再次相见，二人一个坐在被告席，一个坐在观众席最后一排的角落里，四周被清场过，连佩珀和哈皮都坐在离他几个座位的位置。  
在庭审的最后，法官宣判本案结果——史蒂夫·罗杰斯面对的将是十年监禁。  
史蒂夫依然面无波澜，起身，转头对着一瞬间闪光灯大亮的观众席做了最后剖白。  
“我不签协议，是因为复仇者联盟需要监管，但绝不该由政府出面，我的态度从未变过。西伯利亚事件的后果我一力承担，这是我应得的。因此，我不会再次上诉。对于从前的事，我深表遗憾。托尼是最好的复仇者，未来交给他，我很放心。抱歉。”  
他深深地看了一眼观众席的最后一排，而后被武装警察带走。  
托尼远远望着他，目光灼灼，神情复杂——当然，这一切被掩盖在墨镜之后。  
他不确定这是不是他二人的最后一次对视。  
隔着满场观众，隔着血肉狰狞，隔着不堪的结局，隔着十年监禁。最后一句，最后一眼，都是给他的。  
只是太远了，他看不清史蒂夫最后的神态，就像后者也看不到他的双眼。

门外是更加密集疯狂的长枪短炮，托尼被簇拥在保镖的范围之内，哈皮一面护着他一面应付媒体。  
“斯塔克先生，对于此次审判的结果您有什么想说的吗？是否会给公众一个交代？”  
“斯塔克先生，您会带领复仇者签署索科维亚协议吗？”  
“斯塔克先生，请问罗斯将军最后为什么会出现在西伯利亚？此事与您有关吗？”  
“斯塔克先生，从前您与罗杰斯队长曾同为复仇者代言人，如今您是否考虑重新培养一位搭档？”  
“斯塔克先生，您和罗杰斯队长的关系为何会恶化至此？对于外界的声音，您是否了解？”  
…………  
嘈杂的声音中，斯塔克与罗杰斯的姓氏被无数次放在一起，就像从前的那些岁月里，人们始终聚焦的是他与他的默契与纠葛。  
一切却终结于此刻。  
托尼在不断闪动的聚光灯下始终冷着一张脸，甚至连眼神都没有稍移，只一言不发上车关门，面容隐在深色车窗之后。  
哈皮留在门外做最后声明，他做这事向来游刃有余：“对不起各位，对于此事，斯塔克先生近期不打算做任何回应，也请各位尽量不要再去打扰斯塔克工业的正常工作运行，斯塔克先生的态度，会用行动作为交代。最后，斯塔克先生与前队长的关系，外人没有资格置喙，这始终是他的态度。”  
说完一个潇洒转身上车，“怎么样，我说的还不错吧？”  
回过神来却发现托尼盯了他许久，神情变幻莫测，在自己将刚才的话翻来覆去纠错了八遍之后，托尼才开口：“我有没有说过你今天的领带颜色很衬你？”  
哈皮低头看自己领带的时候，他已经戴上墨镜，转过头去看着久久不肯散去的媒体，没有再说话。

监狱上上下下都对这个从天而降的烫手山芋头痛得要命，史蒂夫本人倒是置身事外。  
毕竟地位特殊，严格的搜身之后，他被允许可以携带物品进来，但要提前向上层部门报告。  
他没提什么别的要求，只希望带一本素描本和一本笔记本。  
这两样东西都被交给相关部门进行检测，而后递还给他。随后便有了前美国队长是否暗恋钢铁侠才会在素描本中画满他的样子的传闻。  
不过当时的史蒂夫浑然不觉，他接过素描本时，甚至还说了一声谢谢。  
他是个极安静的犯人。  
要求很少，每天除了写写画画，就是靠着墙静坐发呆。  
栏杆外有壁挂电视，那里会实时转播监狱外的新闻画面，只是舆论的沸反盈天，他都不再关心，甚至要求狱方关掉电视。  
生活一日枯燥似一日。  
第三天的时候娜塔莎独自来看他。  
“我第一次恨透了这些栏杆，我本该给你个拥抱。”  
她有点担心，“你还好吗？”  
史蒂夫微笑，“一切都好。”  
他细细询问了其他复仇者的情况，娜塔莎一一回答，只有意无意地避免提到另一个人。  
她自然是故意的。  
而史蒂夫心知肚明。  
他无奈地低头笑了一下，抬头扬一扬眉。  
“那么，托尼还好吗？”  
他说这话时，指尖一直无意识地搓着素描纸的边缘。  
“他回了基地，和大家在一起。”  
他怔了一下，“那再好不过……再好不过。”  
女特工上前走了一步，红发灼伤了他的眼睛。  
“史蒂夫，我无意分辨你和他谁对谁错——又或许是我错了——但是，”娜塔莎叹了口气，“他很受伤。史蒂夫，托尼真的很受伤。”  
指尖一顿。  
史蒂夫低头望着这页素描，笔触细腻，线条缱绻，恰是托尼扛着导弹冲出大气层的画面。他那时在地面上，仰头望着冲天的火光，那一瞬间的坠落如同神明。脆弱却坚定的，命悬一线却义无反顾的神明。  
后来他画下这幅画，提醒自己永远不要忘。  
他甚至不知道娜塔莎是什么时候离开的。  
他只是低头看着那幅画，回忆着那时触碰反应堆时冰冷却炙热的温度。  
哗啦一声被盾砸碎。

后来他给托尼写了一封信，托娜塔莎转交。  
只是涂涂改改很久也不够满意，他怔怔地看着改到第四遍的信纸，终于叹了口气，在右下角签上名字，像画家每次为自己的作品打上烙印。  
“托尼，听说你回基地了，我很高兴。你从前总是一个人在斯塔克大厦里晃悠，你说独处利于保持思考，但我想也许这对你来说并不是件好事，我们都需要家人，不是吗？  
我从十八岁开始就是一个人，我从未真正融入哪里，哪怕是在军队。复仇者联盟给了我一个家，所以我无法辜负他们，旺达、山姆、巴顿……每一个人，但我伤害了你。霍华德曾是我的朋友，不管你相不相信，那些岁月里，我们相处得很好，他是个真正的英雄。我很抱歉，托尼，我大概是觉得隐瞒此事是照顾你的感情，但我现在明白，我只是顾及自己。  
我想我们的分歧从来不在于《协议》，你知道的，我们曾是那样好的搭档。你向来是最好的复仇者，你的选择出于深知自己肩上那份担子的沉重。我也同样，托尼，我明白你的意思，但我无法对此视而不见。我是政府的产物，你说得没错，可事实绝不止于此，我见识过太多上层的争斗、昏聩、无能、不智，那些政客多是满口胡言的骗子，我曾经盲从，但我最终决定靠自己。复仇者的力量一旦落入有心人手中，后果无法预料，到那时连你我携手也不可能挽回。因此我坚持我的判断，我也会为自己的判断负责。伤害你绝非我的本意，但现在一切都结束了，也许我终究没有机会赎回我的过错。  
人总要为自己的错误付出代价，我很庆幸自己尚未酿成大错。美国不再需要美国队长，但美国依然需要复仇者，而复仇者联盟需要你。  
保重，托尼。”  
一封长信，娜塔莎掂了掂手中的分量，抬头对他笑笑，“不封好了再给我吗？”  
“你如果想看，尽可以打开看看。”  
她耸耸肩，“我还以为是封告白信……没意思。”  
史蒂夫笑着摇头，“十年之后也许会有吧。”  
“保重，史蒂夫。”  
他站在监狱中央，目送娜塔莎带着那封信离开。  
里面夹着一张画，是完整无缺的反应堆。

那天夜里史蒂夫·罗杰斯做了梦。  
满天的风雪里，朔风呼啸，雪霰被吹得甚至刮起了白雾，他孑然一身、踽踽独行，手边没有盾牌，穿的也不是那身熟悉的制服。这让他想起多年前，那时自己还是个孩子，在雪夜被人打倒在地上，雪被体温捂化，渗进衣服的缝隙，从里到外冰冷刺骨。  
他随即回过神，倔强地站在雪地里，冷风如刀，割进皮肉。  
“停下，士兵。你走错方向了。”  
是谁在说话？  
他警觉地止步，而后发现自己立在悬崖边上，脚下是黑乎乎的浓雾。  
“回去吧。改变你能改变的，承受你能承受的。”  
他自嘲地落寞地笑，“我没有机会了。”

风雪落尽。

史蒂夫从梦中醒来。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

史蒂夫从梦中醒来。  
如往常一样，此时总会有几秒钟的恍惚，他在床上静静等待晨间眩晕过去之后，凭着多年如一日的本能，起身下床，穿衣洗漱。  
摸摸下巴长出了些胡茬，他从架子上拿起剃须刀，凑近镜子看了看。  
他看见自己深蓝色的眼瞳映着身后景象。  
错愕两秒，随即汗毛倒竖。  
不对劲——  
就像是被人打开天灵盖又浇上一大桶冰水，他整个人僵在原地，第一时间想起昨夜那个奇怪的梦，忆起冰水渗进骨头缝的冷意，遍体生寒。  
他难以置信地看着镜子里和房间融为一体的自己，和谐得不可思议。  
而触感太过真实，他甚至没有怀疑过自己是否是在梦中。  
因为这绝不是梦。  
可这里怎么会是复仇者基地？怎么会是他二层楼梯尽头的房间？像是自己从没离开过，决裂、审判、监禁仿佛是上辈子的事，但它们明明就发生在几天之前。  
眼前是该死的熟悉的一切，连用具摆放都是之前的样子，他闭着眼睛都想得出来的位置。  
史蒂夫·罗杰斯被惊得足足五分钟没回过神。  
这绝对是个玩笑。他堵着一口气断定。  
在史蒂夫把自己站成一座雕像之前，山姆带他重回人间。  
“啊哈，你醒了，早上好啊队长。”他过场似的敲了敲门，全副武装走进来。  
史蒂夫惊慌转身，手里还紧紧捏着他的剃须刀，完全是下意识回应他的问好，“早上好，呃，山姆。”  
新入队的复仇者有点疑惑地皱了皱眉，“……娜塔莎让我来看看你，已经九点钟了，我们亲爱的队长居然没有出现在训练场——你怎么了，不舒服吗？”  
他很快恢复镇定，“没有，没有不舒服……我只是，起得晚了。”  
山姆将信将疑地打量他一眼，史蒂夫方才的神情令他觉得奇怪，疲惫得像是刚从一场战争中抽身，但除此之外，却也看不出什么过于反常的地方，仍旧是那个英俊的罗杰斯队长。  
“哈，怪不得之前斯塔克先生说你刚起床的时候样子也无懈可击……你需要休息吗？”  
“不，不必了。”  
“那么我们在训练场等你？”  
山姆转身想要离开，却被一口喊住，“嘿山姆，等一下……先别走。”  
他转身挑眉以示疑问。  
史蒂夫把剃须刀放在台子上，他这时才发现自己的手因为捏得过于用力而略微发着抖，但他没心思关心这个。  
没什么难得倒他的，不是吗？当年还没注射血清的时候就是如此，七十年后从冰里醒来也不是什么大不了的事，复联的这么长时间里，再厉害的反派也见过了，没什么难得住他的……冷静，史蒂夫。  
“呃，我能不能问问发生了什么？”  
“……什么？发生了什么？”  
“没什么反常吗？”  
“……你起晚了算反常吗？”  
“今天是什么日子？”  
“……训练日？”  
一塌糊涂的对话。  
史蒂夫深吸一口气，“好吧，那我换个问法。今天是几月几号？”  
山姆看了一眼手表，“5月18日。”  
“哪年？”  
“什么？2015年啊。”  
“哈？！”史蒂夫像被什么东西咬了一口，脸色瞬间变了，一脱力靠在洗漱台上。  
山姆眼疾手快窜上来扶住他，“出什么事了吗队长？”  
他摇摇头，“没事。我想我可能真有些头晕。”  
虽然三年前他从冰里醒来也是不知今夕何夕，但那是由于他体质与常人不同，七十年间身体始终保持着正常的新陈代谢，虽然速度慢了些；但是怎么会，他怎么会回到一年以前？这不符合一直以来他对于整个世界的认知：时间只可能朝前推，不可能往回走。  
上帝啊，爱因斯坦啊，厄斯金博士，或是谁都好，谁能给他解释一下这一切到底是怎么回事？  
一个小时后，史蒂夫接受了现实。  
因为他知道不接受也没有用。  
他用这段时间把现实里里外外上上下下检查了个遍，如他所见，除了他，一切都是一年前的样子。同样的，别人也不知道他已经不是原来的史蒂夫·罗杰斯。  
绝了。  
史蒂夫走进训练场，看见熟悉又陌生的众人，无声叹了口气。  
“哈，怎么这副表情？我可从来没听说过你还有起床气。”娜塔莎一身英姿飒爽的训练服，转脸对着来迟许久的他挑挑眉。  
史蒂夫环顾四周，说不出是什么心情，勉强挤出一丝笑，“昨天睡得晚了。”  
“哇哦，不太像你。”  
史蒂夫苦笑，“谁说不是呢。”  
本来就已经耽误了半天的时间，娜塔莎不再插科打诨，拍拍手招呼大家站起来，“OK，打起精神吧，我们开始今天的训练。”  
重过一遍自己从前的经历不算是什么难事，何况是一连几个月苦训的深刻记忆，史蒂夫很快找到了感觉，和娜塔莎配合得颇为默契。  
“旺达，再稳一些，对，慢一些，就这样……”女教官仰着头，在地面上指导旺达运用能力把队长送上高空。  
史蒂夫抬头看着越来越近的复仇者标志，忽然有那么一瞬间的恍惚。他想起托尼伤愈出院之后，最终还是决定回到这里，就像他最初把STARK的标志改成代表Avengers的A，他和他的羁绊都从这样一个简单的字母开始，又在西伯利亚事件之后分崩离析，重新变回孤零零的STARK。那么如果……如果他还能挽回。  
挽回？  
他忽然一激灵。  
“回去吧。改变你能改变的，承受你能承受的。”  
他已然承受了所能承受的，那么改变？  
梦里这句话清晰地浮现在脑海里，电光火石间，好像有什么东西通了，他被欣喜一整个攫住，几乎站立不稳——还没反应过来，随即身体一晃，直直从天上掉下来。  
“噢——”史蒂夫猝不及防，没忍住呼了声痛。  
娜塔莎惊叫一声跑过来，“嘿史蒂夫，你怎么样？”  
“呼，好极了……”史蒂夫艰难地动了动，咬着牙把自己从地上撑起来，“我没事。”  
旺达也赶来，“队长真抱歉，是我搞砸了。”  
“不怪你，是我分神了，”他低头看着被擦破一大块皮的手背，“没关系，这点伤口一会儿就愈合了。只是我想我大概真的要休息一下。”  
倒不是因为伤势，是因为他需要时间冷静。  
娜塔莎跟着他一直走到场边，“你真的没事？超级士兵，你今天的反常可不是一星半点。”  
史蒂夫拧开一瓶矿泉水送到嘴边，“没事，一点小伤，你们继续。”  
女特工眯了眯眼，“你知道我指的不是这个。”  
史蒂夫没来由地紧张起来。虽然他知道娜塔莎是最敏锐的特工，但这件事，他有把握只要自己一口咬死，娜塔莎也并不是百分百确定的，毕竟，老天啊，他还是他。  
“Well，”他歪歪头，脑子里想着如何搪塞过去，故作轻松地喝了口水，“可能是我……”  
“托尼很快就回来了。”娜塔莎出言打断他蹩脚的借口。  
“咳咳咳……”史蒂夫险些喷出一口水。  
他有那么一瞬间怀疑自己是不是真的暴露了，但看着娜塔莎的样子，还是决定按兵不动——只是止住咳呛需要点儿时间。  
他咳得脸都泛红了，拧着眉问她：“你说什么？你怎么会联想到这儿？”  
“联想什么？”娜塔莎狡黠地反问，“我只是陈述事实。”  
史蒂夫长呼了口气，心有余悸地把水放得远了，才接着问：“得了小娜，别再逗我了。托尼这时候不是应该正在享受他的假期吗？”  
娜塔莎耸耸肩，“理论上是这样，只是他昨天打电话来说打算提前结束假期。不然你自己打给他问问？”  
“什么时候？”  
“就这两天。”  
史蒂夫还想再问些什么，就听山姆远远地叫了一声，催娜塔莎回去继续训练，“嘿两位教官！Come on！不如午饭的时候聊！哈？”  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼，离开之前丢下一句，“我看你是时候好好教训教训这只肥鹰了——来了！”  
他勾一勾嘴角表示这个笑话还挺好笑，在她转身后收起笑容，神色复杂地抬眼看了看A的标志，手上用力，把空空如也的矿泉水瓶捏成一团。  
现状有点麻烦。  
史蒂夫靠在场边看他们训练，另一边在脑子里始终盘算着他要如何做才能改变这一切。  
2015年5月18日，不是什么特殊的时间节点，但索科维亚事件已经发生了，该有的伤亡和教训都已经无法挽回，那个孩子，那个托尼异常在乎的死在那场人祸里的查理·斯宾塞已经丧生。政府的态度来自于索科维亚事件对于全球的影响，托尼的态度则大半源于那个孩子。除非出现巨大的转机，否则类似索科维亚协议的东西依然还会找上门来。  
这可有点不妙。  
史蒂夫不太擅长做这样的事，他叹了口气，决定在记忆的小路上再往前走几步。  
这一整个事件，从开始到结束，他和托尼就像被什么东西一刻不停地推上死路，他二人连一丝一毫喘息的机会都没有，甚至没有机会好好地平心静气地聊过一次。  
他是被冲昏了头了，可必然还有什么东西梗在那儿。  
到底为什么走到了最后这一步？  
霍华德夫妇去世的结果同样是无法挽回的一部分，那么这次他或许需要在更早的时候就找托尼谈谈，至少不要在他自己发现真相之前……史蒂夫扶额，头痛欲裂。  
为什么偏偏是这种事？他如何能够开口？他遗憾于记忆的不可逆转，也庆幸于记忆的永不磨灭，如此，他才能永远记得霍华德漂亮的小胡子，第一次见他是在明日世界博览会，那时史蒂夫从没想过自己会有机会和这个光鲜亮丽的人物在同一部门共事，而后成真，就像一场梦。  
一切都像一场梦。  
托尼……他很像他的父亲，但又不完全一样。  
他像他父亲一样有着花花公子的外表和脾性，但对于原则的坚持又如此令人敬佩。他在斯塔克父子的身上看见了一脉相通的人性价值，可战争有时恰恰是不讲求人性的。  
就像作为战争时期政府产物的他自己——未来学家的战争与他这个老冰棍经历过的血与火是不一样的，不是吗？  
眼前是纷乱的记忆，史蒂夫从其中抽出了三个人，三个能对此有所改变的人：巴基，特查拉和泽莫。  
国王陛下最好解决，只要保护好他的父亲，也许就能避免瓦坎达卷入到这一系列事件中。可一切都还没发生的现在，他怎么能找到巴基和泽莫？  
他缺少引蛇出洞的把握。  
“队长！”思考被再次打断，史蒂夫回过神，看见山姆在兴奋地招手，“旺达又学会了新东西，麻烦你再来帮个忙！”  
他长叹了一口气，娜塔莎说得对。  
摸到了些许头绪的士兵被旺达再次送上天，这次的任务是把能量密度变得更加致密，以便于史蒂夫借力跳上三层楼高的挑顶。  
史蒂夫腹诽，不是什么难事，是吧？训练过千万次了，旺达又是这样聪明的一个女孩。  
“就这样，放慢速度，好……史蒂夫准备！”  
实战过无数次的史蒂夫信心满满，两眼盯着距离越来越近的三层平台，紧了紧绑在手腕上的盾牌，双腿发力，准备纵身一跃。  
就是现在了——

“哇哦，小可爱们，真是惊人的刻苦啊。”

哐当一声巨响。  
完全没料到的声线突然撞上耳膜，导致史蒂夫在空中划出一道诡异的弧线，没抓到栏杆，再次踩空，毫无防备地掉在地上。  
这次摔得颇重。  
“哦队长！”旺达发出一声短促的惊叫，不知该做何反应。她是真的觉得自己闯了大祸。  
娜塔莎也一时僵在原地，愣愣地看着门口西装革履的托尼和地面上已经摔得脸色惨白的史蒂夫。

托尼摘下墨镜，在众人的目光里走向那个人，对着娜塔莎挑了挑眉，“看来有人比你还惊讶。”

“你还好吗？”  
他低下头，对着史蒂夫伸出手。

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

托尼曾见过史蒂夫·罗杰斯很多种样子，严肃的，愤怒的，无奈的，狡黠的，最多的是温柔——如果目光也能具象化，他觉得像他幼年的时候家里养过的那只狗，用湿润却温暖的舌头舔舐他——却唯独没有当下这种。  
有那么一瞬间，托尼怀疑自己在史蒂夫眼中看到了……眼泪。  
闪着光的。  
他摔得不轻，脸上红痕一片，恰巧卡在训练场器械的空隙里，窘迫至极，却只顾愣愣地盯着自己。  
那目光太复杂，托尼看不懂。  
于是他只是问：“你还好吗？”  
——你还好吗？  
史蒂夫也在问自己，能有机会重新面对一个未曾经历一切的托尼·斯塔克，也许他可以选择走一条更好的路，一条不伤害托尼的路。也许很难，但他必须尽力一试。  
——“再好不过。”  
他犹豫一瞬，终于伸出手去握住托尼的，握得很小心，只是轻轻一碰，用另一只手在背后把自己撑起来；但两手相触的那一刻，他忽然感到一阵心悸，那时他第一次有了“我是真的回来了”的实感。  
史蒂夫“回来”了，托尼也回来了。  
他站起来，托尼条件反射般松手，微笑一下，连话也没说，转身去跟其他人打招呼，“计划有变，我提前回来了。”  
史蒂夫一愣，怔忡看着人群里强颜欢笑的托尼，忽然反应过来对方此刻正在失恋中。不是什么好经验，他该理解的。  
“我扶你回去休息吧？”山姆收了翅膀走过来，拍拍他的肩，“你状态太差了。”  
史蒂夫点点头，反应过来才觉得脚踝钻心一般痛，只好一瘸一拐地被山姆扶着离开训练场。  
“如果可以的话我为什么不打开翅膀带你回去？五秒钟，队长。”  
“少来，基地明令禁止不许见武器。”  
“情况特殊。”  
他明白山姆的好意，于是有一搭没一搭地跟他插科打诨，但依然忍不住觉得失落至极。太蠢了，今天的一切都蠢得要命，时间不对，地点不对，一个处处都不对劲的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，倒不如不见。  
但摔得晕头转向的男人不知道的是，他念着的人始终望着他失魂落魄的背影，直到他消失在楼梯尽头。  
水哗哗地流着，史蒂夫低头往池子里倒了半袋冰块，深吸一口气把脸埋进去，半分钟后才哗啦一声抬头，大口大口呼着气。冰冷也许并不能使他冷静，但会让焦虑减轻。  
他拎着剩下半袋冰走出来，看见山姆正在低头看他的画集。  
糟糕。  
他被自己坑了。  
前一个他睡前忘记把这本子藏起来，现在的他起床时也忘了压根有这么回事。  
山姆礼貌性地解释，眼里可压根没有抱歉，“放在桌上的，我可没翻……只是，随便一眼瞥到。”  
他举起画集给自己看，笑容暧昧不明。  
真糟糕……是索科维亚战役时托尼孤身扛起整块教堂的地基，金红盔甲被笼罩在幽幽蓝光里，那是死亡的压迫，但托尼依然选择这么做。那时自己趴伏在飞船上拼命向下望，只能看见极速下落的满目废墟。生死有时候也就是只是这个距离，对吧？一人下落，一人上升，他知道自己帮不了托尼。  
他常常痛恨自己不会飞，那时憾恨尤为强烈。  
史蒂夫扶着墙，低头掩饰自己的失态，“英勇的时刻，是吧？我想我有义务把他画下来。”  
山姆耸耸肩，“我想旺达单扛奥创的时候也很英勇……你为什么不画？”  
“还没来得及。”  
“我信你就有鬼，”山姆当着他的面粗略一翻，半本满满的都是托尼·斯塔克，“你真的觉得自己伪装的很好吗？你知道吗，我和娜塔莎曾经打过赌你和斯塔克谁会先迈出那步，娜塔莎押斯塔克，我押你——别让我输。”  
史蒂夫把冰块敷在脚踝上，痛得他倒吸一口冷气，迟迟说不出话，否则他早就出言打断山姆那段关于赌约的奇怪谈话。  
“嘶……你瞎说什么。”史蒂夫艰难挤出一句话。  
山姆把画集放回原处，绕到他面前说话，“别这样队长，多好的时机，斯塔克先生和波茨女士分手了。去啊，去安慰安慰他。”  
视线下落在那本画集上，史蒂夫垂眸，像是被那抹金黄颜色灼伤双眼，于是不敢再看。  
“现在不是时候，山姆。托尼情绪不好，我怎么能雪上加霜？”他自嘲般笑了笑，“我自食恶果，所以有更重要的事要做。不仅是为了托尼，也为了你们。”  
山姆看了他片刻，简单地下了结论，“你有点奇怪，队长。”  
史蒂夫否认，“我好极了。”  
“别骗我。”  
再次否认，“我真的很好，没骗你。”  
山姆用沉默表示不认同。  
史蒂夫无奈皱眉，看着这个从相识起就始终坚定站在自己身边的人，跟着自己出生入死，甚至面临被政府通缉的危险也没有犹豫过。如果说自己是站在自己的判断立场上，那么山姆则永远站在史蒂夫的判断立场。  
他没法隐瞒自己的挚友。  
冰块快要化尽，他拎起来放在手里，尽量让自己语气平静，“山姆……如果，我是说如果，你有一次重来的机会，你最想弥补什么样的遗憾？你会去救莱利吗？”  
“会。我会尽我所能一试，哪怕结果没有改变，至少我不再后悔。”  
“我也一样。”史蒂夫伸长手臂，把画集拿在手里，用指尖摩挲着那扛起不可承受之重的小小铁人，低头笑了笑，神色惆怅却温柔，“我站在十字路口，想试着改变些什么。但我不能只是试试。”  
“你真的不一样了。你经历了什么？”  
史蒂夫无奈地笑，他有时还真很像自己，“好吧，山姆，我昨天做了个梦，梦到我与托尼拳脚相向，我把他一个人扔在冰天雪地的西伯利亚。然后我醒了，意识到谢天谢地原来这是场梦。”  
他梦呓般喃喃道：“可这并不是梦。”  
山姆没有意料之中的惊讶神情，他没听见最后那句话，于是把这当成是玩笑，戏谑着回应：“哇哦，大新闻，美国队长竟然和钢铁侠打起来了，这两位携手拯救过世界无数次的超级英雄。”  
“想知道为什么吗？”  
“我很好奇。”  
“因为一纸协议。”  
他将原因和盘托出，却隐去了后半部分，一来局势已经足够复杂，他不想让这个梦听起来太过逼真，二来他真正无法左右的是政府的态度，至于巴基的部分，也许还有回寰的余地。  
山姆沉寂片刻，显然还是被信息量震惊到，“你应该去当小说家，这梦太精彩了。”  
史蒂夫苦笑，“精彩过头了。”  
“老实说，我不知道如何评价，”山姆从桌上拿起另一个冰袋帮他冷敷，“各有各的道理，更何况你也不觉得斯塔克先生是错的，对吧？”  
“托尼没有错。但我还是会选择不签字，这是两回事。即使我再……看重托尼，也不会轻易改变自己的决定。”  
话音未落，山姆下手重了些，史蒂夫微微皱眉，看了一眼假装愤怒的朋友，“我说，你是不是存心想让我输给娜塔莎。”  
史蒂夫沉默，山姆上下打量了眼这个为了一个梦而垂头丧气的男人，把冰袋扔下坐在他身边，“我想你可能低估了自己对他的喜欢。既然这样，你为什么不去问问斯塔克先生为什么这么坚持？你有你的坚持，他当然也有他的，各不让步，最终只能刀兵相向。呃，除非你们结婚，两口子是不会打起来的。”  
史蒂夫低头笑，“别闹了。但这只是个梦，我能怎么去问他？”  
“至少可以谈谈。否则你怎么知道他的想法？”  
史蒂夫刹那间却忽然想到什么，然后眨眨眼，露出他今天以来的第一个真心实意的笑容，“或许不必真的问他。谢了山姆。”

晚饭后，史蒂夫敲响了旺达的房门，“我可以进来吗？”  
“当然可以。”  
史蒂夫推门，看见旺达一个人在沙发上看电视，“幻视没在？”  
她指一指墙，“刚走。”  
他看出旺达的欲言又止，忙出言安慰，“没事了，我愈合能力强，伤处已经好了。”  
“队长找我有什么事？”  
史蒂夫坐在沙发上，他对那台电视还是心有余悸，像是随时能看见拉各斯的恐怖画面，“不好意思，能关掉吗？”  
旺达依言照做，啪地一声关掉电视，人也严肃起来，“队长找我有什么事？”  
“嘿放松，我只是有点小事想问你，”史蒂夫挫败地发现自己把所有人都吓到了，于是尽可能把语气放轻松，“当时在瓦坎达的船上，你通过控制意识看到了我们每个人的回忆。我只是想知道，你看见的托尼的回忆是什么？”  
旺达显而易见很意外，她没想到时过境迁这样久，史蒂夫还记得这回事。更奇怪的是，他想知道斯塔克的。  
她思索了一瞬，摇摇头，“他比你们任何人都早。是在基地的密室里，我控制了他的意识。”  
“你看见了什么？”  
旺达眯起眼睛，陷入回忆，“我看见的不是回忆……是恐惧……是他的恐惧。”  
史蒂夫皱眉，“恐惧？”  
“是的。一个幽暗可怖的虫洞，无数奇怪的生物从里面钻出来，复仇者伤痕累累、死伤殆尽，你的盾碎了，碎成两半，就放在你身边。”  
史蒂夫神情更加凝重，“我也死了？”  
“不，你还有一口气。”这显然是不太愉快的意识摄取，当时看只欣喜于抓住了斯塔克的弱点，如今回忆起来却是满满的惊惧与绝望，“你抓住了他的领子，挣扎着问……”  
“问什么？”  
“为什么你不尽全力。”  
年轻的女孩复述得一字不差。  
史蒂夫长久地沉默着。  
真相令他无比意外。  
托尼最深的恐惧竟然是这个，旺达所说的虫洞他知道，是当年的纽约事件，托尼扛起导弹穿过虫洞，险些坠落而死，那是第一次他们携手面对的灭顶之灾。而后他们一起去吃了那家托尼推荐的难吃得要命的烤肉，然后他们告别，各奔东西，他开始忙神盾局的事，隐约听娜塔莎说过托尼闷头制造了无数套战甲，又帮弗瑞强化整个神盾局的系统。  
他曾以为结束就是结束，却从不知道托尼压根没有跨过这道坎，他的惶惑已经严重到了如此地步。  
旺达的复述在脑海里一遍一遍地回荡，逐渐与史蒂夫的声线重合，一遍又一遍，循环往复，永不消逝。可为什么是他，是最能刺伤托尼的自己问出了这句话。他害怕令人失望，最害怕自己失望。  
史蒂夫五味杂陈。  
话是真能杀人的。  
他猛然想起奥创出事之后那次并不愉快的内部商谈，托尼异乎寻常的焦虑和暴躁。  
“你为什么不尽全力。”  
——我尽了。  
“还有人记得我带着一颗核弹穿过虫洞的事吗？然后拯救了纽约，还记得吗？”  
——我记得。  
我们所有人都该记得。  
史蒂夫俯下身捂住眼睛，连叹气都不再有，他只是默默地默默地重复着这句，我记得，并且永远不会忘。  
“……队长，你还好吗？”  
女孩第二次问他这个问题，他忍住眼眶湿意，抬头对她笑了笑，“我很好，我明白了一切。谢谢你。”  
“真的谢谢。”  
史蒂夫揉了揉旺达的头发，起身离开。  
他要去找托尼。

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

然而托尼不在房间里。  
史蒂夫立在门口听过Friday的语音提醒，有片刻的失神。  
他咚咚咚跑下楼去实验室看，同样空无一人。博士离开之后这里就一直沉寂着，他本以为托尼回来会直奔这里，现在看来一切都是原样，托尼并没来过。  
两下都扑了个空，史蒂夫说不出什么滋味，又或许是天意让他二人不在此刻相见徒增尴尬，又或许是托尼刻意躲着他，可是一切都还没发生，托尼为什么躲着他？他微微回忆了一下，当时这个时候他在和托尼心照不宣地暧昧着，一切都显得如此甜蜜，随后内战来了，哗啦一声砸碎了他所有的幻想。  
再来一次他依然不会改变自己的选择，却如此痛心托尼和他的选择背道而驰。  
乐极是会生悲的。  
史蒂夫拖着还隐隐有些痛的脚踝上楼，却见自己的门开着。其实门始终开着，他走的时候忘了关门，反正整座大厦就像一座信息堡垒，外人轻易难以侵袭。  
但因为门开着，导致他站在楼梯口也能清清楚楚地看见自己刚刚找了一大圈也不见的小胡子男人正摆弄着柜子上摆着的相框，饶有趣味地这儿碰碰那儿看看。  
悠然自得地像是在自己房间。  
史蒂夫愣在原地，忽然觉得腿软得要命。  
也许是在自己刚刚离开的时候托尼就拐了上来，也可能是他为找不见踪影而沮丧时托尼优哉游哉地边吃着芝士汉堡边上楼，托尼总是这样游刃有余，他向来是万众瞩目的。  
人与人之间总是有奇怪的磁场，托尼偏偏在此刻侧过头望了一眼门口，果然看见史蒂夫慢慢走过来。  
“门开着，我就直接进来了，不介意吧？”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，“当然不。”  
托尼放下手里摆弄着的相框，上下打量他一眼，眼神暧昧不明，“好些了吗？”  
其实史蒂夫不喜欢照相，柜子上摆着的大部分都是复仇者的合照，还有一张他和托尼的合照，纽约事件之后一位惊魂未定的记者无意间拍下来，恰好是托尼悠悠醒转时史蒂夫绽开的一个灿烂笑容，人们在这张照片中见证了美国队长与钢铁侠的深厚情谊，那代表着两个时代、两种观念、两类科技的携手与共。后来托尼帮他裱起来，端端正正地放在床的对面，每天一起床就能看见，像是什么特殊的提醒。  
史蒂夫看着那张照片，回答得很含糊：“好多了。”  
没有给对话留下再续的余地，房间一时陷入沉寂，史蒂夫想了想，刚才听过旺达说的话之后一瞬间产生的冲动似乎已经熄灭殆尽，他此时才反应过来，自己其实根本没想好要和托尼说什么。  
被逼到墙角。  
他破罐子破摔般地问：“你找我吗？”  
“啊哈，是的，我找你。”托尼如此说，却完全没有要说下文的意思，随手抓起那个刚刚被山姆用目光从头到尾洗礼过的素描本——它今天是撞了什么邪——给他看，“这是你画的？”  
连页数都没有翻过。  
史蒂夫认命般叹了口气，“是。”  
“画得不错——不介意我看看？”  
来自意料之外的评价者的评价，他完全不知道这一天是怎么了，托尼提前结束度假回来，撞上他心不在焉的训练，一直以来藏得好好的素描本又先后被山姆和托尼看了个干净。  
糟糕的一天。  
然而人总是过分低估生活的糟糕程度。  
得到本人首肯的托尼状似无意地翻看着他的素描本，“你知道我爸的办公室里一直挂着一张很小的画，是他的画像，画得很肖似本人，我之前问过他是出自哪个名家之手，很久以后他告诉我那是你画的。他说他总记得美国队长在成为美国队长之前，其实是一个很会画画的敏感细腻的青年。我觉得他说得不对。”  
史蒂夫静静听着，只在他话音落后给予一个疑惑的扬眉，“哪里不对？”  
“美国队长在成为美国队长之后，也依然是一个很会画画的人。”  
他把这句话说得极其拗口。  
史蒂夫却听懂了。  
他默默听着，没有回应，或许是另一种无言以对。  
他们这样平平淡淡地提起霍华德，一个愁肠满腹，另一个懵然不知。不知怎么，史蒂夫想起那次关于协议的相当不愉快的谈话，他听得出在提到父亲时，托尼语气里的想念和无法忽视的带着一点点孩子气的怨恨，霍华德在这孩子身上留下的烙印是无法忽视的。他不意当年那个风流倜傥、调侃着芝士火锅的斯塔克会结婚生子，他的儿子和他是如此相像，而自己竟然是以如此年轻的面目在谈论一个本来是与史蒂夫·罗杰斯同龄的逝者。  
时间给他开了个无与伦比的玩笑，也令他能够以未来的视角去推知过去，才能恍悟他与斯塔克家的羁绊是如此之深。  
他庆幸于托尼此刻的懵然不知，也悲哀于他以后注定要知道。  
要如何由自己来告诉他？  
如果有可能，他是否能够瞒住托尼一辈子？没有巴基，没有泽莫，也没有真相，托尼不知道，是否就会永远不伤心？  
他不知道答案。  
史蒂夫犹豫良久，还是选择暂且不开口。  
“你喜欢可以拿走，”他定定看着托尼，说得飞快，好像这样就能不紧张，“反正本来也是要送给你的。”  
“我不喜欢。”  
回答得不假思索，像排练过很多次。  
史蒂夫彻底愣住。  
心底的那点凉意慢慢扩散开来，手足冰凉，连表情都被冻住，还保持着一个弧度恰到好处的笑。  
托尼也愣了愣，似乎没料到史蒂夫的脸色会在一瞬间变得惨白如纸，“开玩笑的，我很喜欢。”  
但他也只是安抚性地勾了勾嘴角，笑意并未蔓延到眼底。  
史蒂夫默不作声起身，拿过他手里的素描本，从第一页撕下来一张画，又撕掉他正拿着的这页，在角落端端正正签上自己的名字——史蒂夫·罗杰斯，递给托尼。  
第一页是霍华德的肖像，风华正茂。  
托尼凝视着父亲的眼睛，半晌没有说话。后来他说，谢谢。  
他拿着两张轻飘飘的素描纸离开了史蒂夫的房间，后者没有追出来，因为这实在是一次再糟糕不过的谈话，毫无内容。  
走到拐角时，托尼回头看了看空无一人的走廊，叫了一声Friday，“按预定程序开始吧。”  
Friday说，是，Sir。  
托尼回到房间，把那两张画放在架子上，立在那儿静静地欣赏了半天，而后收好在柜子里，开始播放一盘一直放在放映机里的录像带。他看这些时从来不用现在的科技，那些看着有些古旧和过时的播放器给他很多安全感，莫名其妙，但切实存在。  
几乎都是关于他的影像，按年份分门别类地储存好，早年多数出镜的都是他和母亲，霍华德从未出现过，但通过晃动的镜头和画外音的笑声，托尼还是能感受到他初为人父的喜悦。  
霍华德早年是个花花公子，他很有所耳闻。  
也和他一样吗？他认真想过，无果，索性放弃。  
幸福安详的画面映在他脸上，光影明灭。  
播到五岁他第一天上学时Friday的语音提醒插入进来。  
他托着腮，点开收听。  
“罗杰斯队长呼叫您，Sir。”  
他想了想，挂掉。  
播到二年级时他考了全班第一，母亲独自带他去游乐场，画面中央孤单的小孩一圈一圈地坐旋转木马的画面时，语音提醒再次插入。  
“罗杰斯队长呼叫您，Sir。”  
他歪过头看着屏幕上跳动闪烁的头像，忽然很想问问史蒂夫他父母的事情，那一段近百年前寂寂无名无人在意的一对夫妇，他们的儿子后来成了国家的象征，于英年孤身坠入冰川殉国，又在他们连骨灰都已消散的世纪苏醒归来。他从始至终孑然一身，让人总忘了，史蒂夫曾经也不过只是个孩子。  
他胡思乱想的时候，屏幕上的头像渐渐不闪了，托尼直勾勾地对着Steve Rogers几个字母发愣，调来他房间的实时监控录像。  
史蒂夫坐在沙发上，一页一页地端详自己的画。  
在发现门从里面打不开之后，他连续给托尼播了两次呼叫，都没有人接，Friday提醒他可能是老板不在基地内，无法联系上，也或者是老板自己屏蔽了该频道的呼叫。史蒂夫对Friday道谢——他总是这样，托尼提醒过他Friday只是AI，没有这个必要——后，关掉了整个房间的智能系统。  
或许是系统短路。他等着托尼回来救他。  
可是斯塔克家的系统怎么会短路？  
托尼抱肘，面无表情地看着画面里的金发男人不可思议的气定神闲，旁人看他有种刻板的坚定，他却知道那来自于史蒂夫智慧之下的权衡，在现实面前做出他所认为的最正确的选择，而后即使是死也不挪半分。无可否认，这样的史蒂夫是复仇者联盟的一棵大树，根系狠狠地扎在真理这一端，风雨交加也难以撼动。  
录像已经放到七岁。  
他迟疑片刻，最后还是下达了指令，“解除罗杰斯队长房间的禁制。”  
“请再次确认指令，Sir。”  
“解除，我知道你听懂了。”托尼显得有些不耐烦。  
“是，Sir。”  
几秒后，Friday回话：“禁令解除。”  
另一边，录像里的托尼·斯塔克模样渐成，已经有了几分举手投足的洒脱和自负，后来他常常听史蒂夫说起的，“斯塔克式的自负”，他说这话时眼里有温柔涌动，还要加上注解，“可爱的自负”。  
连自负都盖上特别的定语。  
他看着史蒂夫把目光投向日历，而后眉头紧蹙，想了想，拎了外套就大步向外走去。  
这次史蒂夫顺利走出房门，愣了一秒，抬头看了眼他的方向，像算好了似的，完美的对视。  
托尼心里大力一跳。  
他想自己是不是办了件错事。  
但托尼从不为过去的错事浪费将来的时间。  
反应过来时，他已经凭着本能打开了二构的程序设计，埋头去理他自己这里的一团乱麻。  
所以Friday的提醒他过了会儿才想起接收。  
“罗杰斯队长离开了复仇者基地，Sir。”  
“嗯，他去哪儿了？”托尼心不在焉。  
“卡特家。”

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peggy提及。

史蒂夫敲门的时候又犹豫了。  
这个安静的疗养庭院不是他第一次来，但他知道，如果没有意外，这应当是最后一次。  
他不意那次见面会是他与佩姬在七十年后的唯一一面。而后佩姬辞世，他出席她的葬礼，正如多年前她出席他的。  
时间出了差错，谁都无可奈何。  
也正是此刻，再次面对着时间的差错，他渴望从佩姬这儿得到宁静，哪怕片刻也好。  
这个时光长河里他牵挂了许多年的姑娘，在他缺席的半生里，与霍华德携手创建神盾局，风雪交加也绝不退缩，是他所认识的最优秀的女性。  
他那时想，这也许就是他和托尼的宿命。  
神盾局是霍华德的遗愿，也是佩姬毕生的心血，他和托尼，一人一半。但他们的责任不止于此，在神盾局之外，还有复仇者联盟，那是多年前二人不曾想过的。  
她的葬礼上，史蒂夫清清楚楚地记得莎伦的那番话——  
“有一次我问她，在那个女性饱受歧视的时代，她是如何成为一名成功的外交官和间谍的？她回答说，能妥协就妥协，不能妥协就坚持己见，即使你身边所有人都把错的说成对的，即使全世界都叫你让开，你必须如大树般稳稳站住，直视他们的眼睛说，‘不...你让开。’”  
可时间一次又一次地耍弄他。  
多年前他孤身坠入冰川错过佩姬，如今又把时间线调前了一年，他重新得到了一次足够逆转一切的机会。可他惶惑至极，如果又搞砸了怎么办？他无比认同佩姬的选择，但他如何能对托尼说，你让开？  
他不能，托尼也不会让开。  
他们本就是如此相像。  
在史蒂夫出神的当口，佩姬的管家已经给他开了门，引他进去。  
自从丹尼尔去世后，她一直一个人住，神盾局上下给她配了警卫，疗养院里又有一名专职管家和医护人员照顾她的起居。  
史蒂夫一路走来，抑不住满腔心酸，他知道下个星期会发生什么，但他无能为力。  
这是他真正最无力的时刻。  
“你来了。”佩姬半躺在护理床上微笑，对于他的突然到访并无半分惊讶，仿佛早就料到。  
史蒂夫同样回以微笑，“你好些了吗？”  
“一直很好。”  
她很虚弱，但看起来精神还好。史蒂夫看见她的瞬间，觉得心里有什么东西定下来了，眉梢眼角的焦虑褪了几分。  
佩姬这里有他想要的安宁。  
她眨眨眼，“你怎么了？”  
他拉开窗边的椅子坐下，摇头，“没怎么，我只是来看看你。”  
她偏头瞧了他一会儿，安抚似地拍拍他的手，“我昨天夜里做了梦，梦见了过去的很多事。”  
“你梦见了什么？”史蒂夫顺着她说下去。  
佩姬有点迷茫地——她从前很少露出这样的神色——看着眼前的一个点，缓缓把回忆说出口，“我梦见了……你。很多年前的你，试盾牌的时候你被我惊到，惊慌失措地往后面躲，霍华德为了安慰你，自告奋勇带你去喝酒，自己反倒喝得烂醉如泥，老天，谁能把霍华德灌成那个样子，也就只有你了。他那时还没成家，你也是，你们两个半夜来敲我的门，折腾了一整夜，你不停地跟我说抱歉，好笑得很，我和霍华德认识的时间可比你久，你说得什么抱歉？”  
她边说边笑，笑声闷闷的，史蒂夫也笑，却有几分难以言说的苦涩，“那可真是很多年前了。”  
“可我记得清清楚楚。人活得太久，连回忆都是这么长。”  
她笑得咳嗽起来，史蒂夫把玻璃杯递给她，又安抚她许久才平息下来，“对不起，我也许不该来的。”  
佩姬摇摇头，又一次拍拍他的手，并再也没放开，“你有心事，我看得出来。你总是有心事。”  
史蒂夫苦笑，“我困惑的事情太多，所以事事不顺。”  
“这次是为了什么？”  
史蒂夫顿了顿，才说：“对错。”  
佩姬拖长音“哦——”了一声，又笑了，“你还在为对错困扰？”  
“不，”史蒂夫露出更加迷茫的神情，难得一见，他和佩姬本是站定立场永不退缩的人，“我不为对错困扰，却为是否该坚持自己的判断而迷惑。”  
佩姬静静看了他片刻，握住了他的手，像对待一个迷茫又失落的孩子，找不到来路，也望不见未来。  
“你觉得为难，是因为这世上不只有对错，更因为这世上有些事根本就没有对错。”  
“如果只为对错活着，你会很累，史蒂夫。”  
她手心温热，史蒂夫忽然觉得阵阵难过。时间是一道天堑，他过不去，也没法把她拉回来。他有他的对错要处理，她有她的生死要面对。  
佩姬偏头看了看他，忽然狡黠开口，依稀还是当年年轻女子的模样，“你有喜欢的人了，对吗？”  
史蒂夫回过神，急忙否认，“什么？……不，你为什么这么问？”  
她咯咯笑，“得了吧，你骗不了我。说说吧，我会把你的秘密带进棺材的，瞧瞧，你还是这样，耳朵都红了个透。”  
他在苦涩里依然感受到了一丝羞涩与可称甜蜜的情绪，却终究被无尽的苦涩包围，“你认识的，托尼。”  
“托尼？托尼斯塔克？”  
史蒂夫没有看她，只是轻轻点了点头。  
“哦天，”佩姬又笑起来，“哦天，居然是真的，要是教霍华德知道，天哪，我还记得那孩子小时候是个怪脾气。”  
他脸上有一丝自己都没察觉的笑意，泛着温柔神色，“他真是个怪脾气。”  
“我常常看神盾局的文件和内部资料，你和托尼同是复仇者的领导，是吗？”  
“是的。”  
“你们很合拍。”是陈述句。  
史蒂夫愣了愣，艰涩道：“我们曾经很合拍。”  
“你们一直很合拍，就像你当年和霍华德一样。”佩姬认真地看了看他。  
“我走了之后，你们还好吗？”他的话题岔得并不高明，可是他忽然迫切地想要知道。  
“谈不上好不好，他成了家，然后和我一起创建了神盾局。我很快也嫁了人，日子像流水一样过去。只是霍华德始终不相信你就这样……死了，他找了你很久，我们都找了你很久。所以如果他知道你和托尼终于相遇，会很欣慰。他没能完成的事，托尼完成了。”  
史蒂夫默默听着，神色复杂。  
“你的难题与霍华德有关？”他忘了佩姬是这样聪明的一个人。  
他没有回答，只是垂头，反握住佩姬的手，借她抓住一点力量，什么都好，“……后来呢？”  
他说得含糊，但佩姬了然，“后来斯塔克家出了意外，却无论如何都查不出凶手，我们都很悲痛，托尼那孩子一夜之间就长大了，不，在那之前他就已经是个好孩子，只是他与霍华德的关系始终不好，一个人的时间就那么点儿，花在这处，就没有可分给那处的了，我们都能理解。所以托尼始终过得很孤独，如果可以，拜托你替我们好好保护他。霍华德曾跟我说他欠那孩子良多，但已经没有机会弥补。”  
佩姬明明白白地看见史蒂夫的眼圈红了，蓝色的眼瞳结了一层薄薄的雾气，可她没有问，就像没有看出他在强忍着眼泪与哽咽。  
“如果、如果我知道呢？我知道霍华德夫妇事情的真相，但这个真相一定会伤害到托尼，它牵涉到更多的人和是非。”他犹豫片刻，照旧掩住了事实的另一半。  
佩姬也很好地掩藏住了自己的震惊，只停了停，然后问他：“托尼知道吗？”  
史蒂夫摇摇头。  
她晃了晃他的手，安然道：“那告诉他，和他谈谈。你没法骗自己，也不能忘了这件事，所以你只有这一个选择。”  
他皱着眉默不作声，片刻后，忽然一笑，扫尽阴霾的一笑，“就这样？”  
“就这样，”佩姬也在笑，“我猜你已经有答案了，对吗？否则你今天不会来见我，你只是需要一个肯定而已。”  
“不，我见你是因为……”这是最后一面。  
但这是他不能说的一切。他忽然觉得知道太多也是一种痛苦，无论是霍华德的事情还是佩姬的事情，他心头压着这样重的两块大石，却无人可以分担。  
“别自责，好像你把我当成了心理咨询师，我有什么猜不到的？别自责，史蒂夫，我的人生已经没有困惑了，因为结论近在眼前。对了，几天前托尼也来过，你们是商量好的吗？”  
史蒂夫这次是真的有点惊讶了，他印象里虽然托尼和佩姬算得上认识，却几乎没有什么单独探望的可能，这举动不能不说是反常的。于是他问：“你们谈了什么？”  
“一些旧事，关于霍华德，也关于你。”  
“关于我？”  
“是的，”佩姬语气温柔，他们曾是恋人，但她又真心祝福这一对已经算得上是晚辈的“年轻人”，“我想他也许比你想象的还要爱你——只是你从来没问过他。”  
史蒂夫不知该如何反应，他和托尼这一路走来，曾是故人，是战友，是朋友，风雪多明媚少，争执、和好、携手、插科打诨，样样都有，他知道他和托尼与队里的其他人相比是难得的默契，但要他跨过这一步去想这是否是爱情，就又是另一回事。他甚至始终是一人在心里纠结，从没想过托尼的意思。虽然现在的时间线回拨，还未曾经历之后的所有事情，依然有转圜的余地，但是……他心里也但是不出个所以然。  
佩姬满怀温柔地望着眼前这个被爱情绊住的金发男人，他本应如此智慧，只是当局者迷。但她心里清楚，这就够了，她轻轻推一把，小船得以离岸，至于最后究竟顺流而下漂去哪儿，能够安然无恙地航行多久，却是她不能再干涉的部分了。岁月给了她沧桑，也给了她旁人难以企及的通透。  
他们后来又谈了些什么，关于佩姬的后半生，关于复仇者联盟的一些趣事，关于他在新世纪的收获与迷惘，一一谈起，异常愉快。他们甚至谈到了莎伦，那个住在他隔壁的神盾局派来保护他的女孩，史蒂夫以为她对此一无所知，但佩姬却说没有什么事能瞒住她，“只是如果她真的不想让我知道，那我就装作不知道吧。”  
最后分别的时候，佩姬忽然问：“复仇者的担子很重吧，史蒂夫？”  
“很重，但我必须扛。”  
他俯下身去，郑重而轻柔地吻了吻佩姬的脸颊，这次，他是真的要和他的女孩说再见了。  
“祝福你，史蒂夫，你欠的那支舞，我已经拜托了托尼帮我完成。”  
史蒂夫愕然回头，半晌，重重点了点头。他没有说再见，因为他知道不会再见了。佩姬同样心知肚明，他二人之间，不必再说。  
史蒂夫离开卡特家的时候，电话恰好响了，是娜塔莎从复仇者基地打来的。  
“怎么了？”  
“你在哪儿？”  
他报上自己的方位。  
“快点回来开会，我们来任务了。”  
他不知怎么忽然心里一紧，“去哪里？”  
“尼日利亚，拉各斯。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *不知道这种提及尺度大家能不能接受惹。我的理解，对队长来说，佩姬是非常重要的人，他如果真的有重来一次的机会，不可能不再去最后见她一面，所以安排了这次见面，也算是弥补队长的遗憾吧。佩姬在这里更有一种人生导师和双重家长的身份。得到了佩姬的祝福，我想队长应该会更加坚定。


	6. Chapter 6

史蒂夫赶回复联基地的时候，小会议室已经坐满，只差他一个。  
出乎意料，托尼坐在长桌尽头，参与这个本不必他出席的会议。史蒂夫一愣，却没说什么，匆匆落座。  
回来的路上他复盘了整个拉各斯行动，发现问题其实出在朗姆洛的那身炸弹衣上，他们动作慢了一步，既没拿到生物试剂，又让朗姆洛逃到了人群中间，从而造成了平民的伤亡；如果能在研究所就彻底了结，事情的后果可能未必会有如此严重。  
如果没有这件事，罗斯将军还会不会带着协议来找他们？  
“队长，你在听吗？”娜塔莎叫了他几声也没叫回魂，只好敲敲桌面。  
他回过神，却正好对上托尼的视线——他二人分坐在长桌两端——导致他回话时有短暂的迟滞，“……你继续。”  
娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“我说完了。”  
史蒂夫还没来得及说话，托尼却毫无征兆地开口，“可有人并不专心，我看你需要再讲一次。”  
于是史蒂夫那一句“不必了”停在嘴边，顿了几秒又咽下去了。  
托尼说什么是什么。  
娜塔莎又翻了个白眼，“好吧——行动地点在尼日利亚拉各斯，时间是明天，准备时间很紧，据可靠消息，这伙暴徒的头目很有可能是在九头蛇一役之后消失至今的朗姆洛。”  
“朗姆洛？他真的没死？”史蒂夫觉得自己的惊讶表现得恰到好处。  
托尼看了他一眼。  
史蒂夫不知怎么忽然有点心虚。  
“是的，极有可能还活着。他们的行动目标可能是警察局，我们怀疑这伙暴徒与之前处决的犯罪分子关系密切，因此也许与报复有关……”娜塔莎捡要点一一说了，再次停下等着刚才走神的某人开口。  
史蒂夫也想过要不要将自己掌握的情况藏一半说一半，但这牵扯到每一位复仇者和民众的安全，他犹豫片刻，还是决定和盘托出，“这伙暴徒的头目的确是朗姆洛没错，但他们的行动目标却并不是警察局，是当地一所化学研究所。”  
娜塔莎疑惑地挑挑眉，“你这消息是从哪里来的？”  
他语焉不详，打算在这个问题上搪塞过去，并没想过其他复仇者是否会对此提出疑议，对自己这点信心还是有的，“我有不同的消息来源渠道，但绝对可靠。”  
果然，除了娜塔莎似信非信地提出这样的疑问之后，其余复仇者都没有说话，娜塔莎听了回答也并没再纠缠，只把战略部署的页面恢复到原始，坐下等着史蒂夫分配任务。  
史蒂夫起身，把自苏醒以来已经在脑中过滤了好几遍的行动部署倒了个干净，“我们这次行动主要是打算考察一下这段时间旺达和山姆的训练成果，但这伙人极其危险，千万、千万、千万不可小视，尽量不造成无关人员的伤亡，我再次强调，不要造成无关人员的伤亡，我会在这点上重点帮助你们。这样，我、娜特和旺达三个人在他们的目标地点，也就是研究所处蹲守，保护生物试剂，尽量把暴徒当场消灭，朗姆洛身上极有可能绑有炸弹，注意提前联系好拆弹专家。山姆留在最近同时也是人流最密集的集市，保护民众，我到时会尽量联系当地武装提前疏散人群，一旦有异动立刻通知我们，大家明白了吗？”  
娜塔莎再次提出异议，“疏散民众？会不会太过小题大做？何况我们并不能确定当地政府是否会愿意配合我们。”  
“我会尽力一试，我想我们应该排除一切有可能发生的安全隐患。还有问题吗？”  
剩下的旺达和山姆也就行动反复确认自己的任务，气氛活络起来，史蒂夫一一回答这些来自新复仇者的又兴奋又摩拳擦掌的提问。  
娜塔莎在讨论间隙抬起头来看了看长桌另一端，“托尼，你有建议吗？”  
史蒂夫在嘈杂的说话声里敏锐地捕捉到了“托尼”的名字，却低下头，若无其事地转开视线。通常，我们把这叫害羞，换句话说，心里有鬼。  
“有。”托尼开口，声音不大，但极有分量。  
小会议室静了一瞬，四个人齐刷刷转头看着托尼，等着他的下文。  
史蒂夫尤为紧张。  
托尼顿了顿，摘下墨镜，“我也加入。”  
会议室震了三震。倒不为别的，只是索科维亚一战之后，托尼回去处理他和佩珀的事情，事后又直接飞去国外散心，除了替他们更新装备和系统以外，并没有直接参与过训练和行动，从关系上说，的确没有他们的教官史蒂夫和娜塔莎与新复仇者关系亲密，更何况弗瑞那边给出的任务等级并没有高到足够出动三位元老复仇者，因此托尼主动提出的加入的确让他们吃了一惊。  
史蒂夫心里一紧，担心托尼会觉得自己被其余复仇者孤立，于是急着要说话。  
“啊哈，”娜塔莎最先反应过来，在他之前开口，“这可是意料之外。你不是刚刚回来？你的休假还没结束呢。”  
“结束了，在我刚刚说要加入的时候就结束了。我说了算，甜心。”  
“队长？”娜塔莎下意识看他。  
史蒂夫凝视托尼片刻，隔着长桌，而后点了点头，像下了什么决心般郑重，“欢迎，托尼。”  
他没法拒绝托尼的要求，只能暗下决心，尽己所能保护好他。  
“那好，我们重新做一下任务分配，”史蒂夫想了想，以权谋私为托尼做了最稳妥的安排，“这样吧，托尼和山姆一起在集市处待命，这样山姆那边也算有了主心骨，遇到什么问题你们商量着来，随时联系我。”  
“不，”托尼简单地否定，“我不同意。”  
他从前虽然一直很有自己的主意，但还从没在正式会议上如此不留情面地呛声，史蒂夫愕然看了他一瞬，倒也不觉得什么，只是问他：“……那你的意思是？”  
“我和娜特带着旺达在研究所蹲守，你和山姆在集市待命。研究所是任务的主要地点，情况复杂，而且有生化武器出现的可能性很大，这个会魔法的小姑娘能帮上忙，但我从未参与过你们的训练，因此娜特在能避免很多不必要的麻烦，万一有什么情况出现，我可以带着她们两个立刻撤离。朗姆洛跟你和山姆都交过手，冤家路窄，再遇上说不定会发什么狂，你们还是避免正面冲突为好。”托尼分析得头头是道，周密详细得说不是深思熟虑都不可能。  
“但是托尼……”史蒂夫细细咀嚼了托尼的计划，蓦地反应过来，本能地添上一句。  
“什么但是？”托尼眯了眯眼睛。  
史蒂夫忽然清醒了，嘴唇动了动，但什么都没说出来。  
——但是我真的不放心和你分头行动。  
从前也不是没有过分头行动，托尼的战场从来都是在半空，那是他爱莫能助的高度，就像纽约时托尼托着导弹离开地球，就像索科维亚时托尼孤身顶住了下落的陆块——老天，他不止一次郁闷，他为什么不会飞——只是这次心慌得要命。但是他没法说出口，托尼也不会信。  
他叹了口气，“我申请加入你们那边。”  
“噢天，你这么讨厌我？还是你有什么非去不可的理由？”山姆大叫。  
他明白山姆只是为了活跃气氛，但仍然恼怒于他居然就这么横空杀出来，给本就很难扭转的局势再添沉重砝码。  
果然，托尼挑挑眉，意思是，你看吧。  
娜塔莎也补充，“说实话，我不太放心山姆单独行动，他毕竟缺乏经验，训练只是训练。”  
“可是……”  
“好啦队长，”托尼起身走过来，说得意味深长，“就这么定了，民主，不是吗？”  
史蒂夫语塞，一锤定音后，他看着穿衬衫戴墨镜的小胡子男人一脸轻松地走出会议室，和同样皱着眉的娜塔莎对视一眼，半晌回不过神来。比起他，其实娜塔莎认识托尼的时间要更长。  
她也看出了古怪。  
“你得罪过托尼吗？”  
史蒂夫不敢摇头，也不敢点头。要说得罪也不能说没有，可并不是现在啊。  
疑云丛生。  
会议结束后史蒂夫直奔托尼的房间。  
他敲敲门，“我能进来吗？”  
托尼在操作台前埋头鼓捣什么，连头都没抬，“当然，请进。”  
他走进去，才看见托尼是在裱他之前送的那两幅画，动作极为小心，仿佛那是什么一不小心就会粉碎的东西。  
史蒂夫缄默着看他干活，并没有问他是否需要帮忙，因为答案显而易见。  
“坐吧，队长，你喝什么？”裱画接近尾声，托尼才开口问他。  
史蒂夫莫名地有点紧张，他发现自己在托尼面前越来越容易紧张，他想也许是因为还没有适应目前的时间线——改变心境很难。于是他摇摇头，“不用麻烦，我只说几句话就走。”  
托尼这才转身看了他一眼，“什么话？”  
“重新考虑一下吧，你跟我行动不好吗？”  
托尼听了却没什么反应，复又转回身去收尾，“刚才不是已经说好了吗？我觉得我说的计划挺有道理，你没什么好反驳的。”  
史蒂夫无奈，面对他的一意孤行，半晌，心一横，慢慢开口，“好吧，托尼，其实是我不太放心。你的状况真的可以吗？”他意有所指，却故意说得暧昧不明，也许托尼会以为他是担心自己和佩珀的事情。  
“不能再好了。其实我本来是想建议由我来替代旺达的位置，她还太小，也许还并不能熟练运用自己身上的能力，需要进一步的观察，也许这算是另一种意义上的保护；况且我不希望你把这么多人牵涉进来，只是我猜我如果说了，你们会反对得更激烈。”  
他垫着脚去挂画，自顾自问他，“这个高度合适吗？”  
史蒂夫看着他脑后翘起的一缕不听话的卷毛，视线缓缓挪向他手里的那幅画，金红的盔甲如火焰般，他定定凝视片刻，最终叹了口气，走过去扶住托尼的手，把画框挪了几寸，声音温柔，“合适。”  
托尼整个人落在他怀里。  
两手相碰的瞬间，托尼明明白白地打了个抖，触电一般，整个人都僵了，却没有推开史蒂夫。  
那撮卷毛蹭在史蒂夫的下巴上，痒痒的，触感却真实，鼻尖萦绕着托尼的香水味，他常喷，就放在他衣帽间的抽屉里。真好闻，史蒂夫从来不知道香水原来是这么好闻的东西。  
托尼不知道刚才他下了怎样的决心，除了去拥抱托尼，还有别的：尽己所能保护托尼，也保护好托尼所在意的复仇者和民众。这本来就是他的责任，眼下却又添一重不得不做的理由。  
背后靠着史蒂夫温热的胸膛，托尼闭了闭眼睛，睫毛轻颤。  
他听见史蒂夫在耳边的低语，“千万保护好自己，托尼。”  
他睁开眼睛，史蒂夫却已经放开他，就好像刚才什么都没发生。  
托尼回过头，看见史蒂夫的微笑。  
“史蒂夫，”他凭着本能在说话，“你是不是还有什么要说的？”  
“是的，但我想回来再告诉你。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *托尼在史蒂夫面前掉马目测还要好久好久好久…………


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章私设如山。

蓝牙耳机里传来娜塔莎的声音：“我们已经就位。”  
“好，随时联系我……咳，一定注意安全，娜特，一定……”  
行动时所有的耳机系统都连在一起的，史蒂夫话音还没落就听见山姆没忍住噗地笑出声，笑声回荡在耳机里异常清楚。谁都听见了。  
于是他的保护好托尼几个单词噎在嗓子眼说不出来。  
史蒂夫理解娜塔莎为什么总对着山姆翻白眼了。  
女特工在耳机里回答，语气里藏不住揶揄，“注意谁的安全？”  
史蒂夫认命般叹气，说得欲盖弥彰，“所有人，你的，旺达的，当然还有托尼的。”即使被点到名，托尼的话筒也始终沉默着。  
“哇哦，我任务艰巨啊——放心，目前为止还没有异常，托尼一切都好。”  
索科维亚之后，队里对他跟托尼的种种暧昧心知肚明，两个当事人虽然都还没捅破窗户纸，但其余人已经把打趣史蒂夫当成训练的一项内容，反正史蒂夫也不会生气，况且托尼心情好时还会和众人一同调戏一脸严肃却耳朵通红的某人。娜塔莎有点纳闷，托尼似乎自从放假回来以后心情一直不太好。  
史蒂夫在山姆对他的窘迫再次放声嘲笑之前及时关了话筒，转过脸无奈地瞪了一眼山姆，“无论你想说什么，现在最好都把嘴闭上。”  
山姆仿佛没听见他的威胁，反正那也没有什么威慑力，“队长，你放心，我不会让自己输的。”  
“输什么？”  
山姆眨眨眼，“那个赌约。”  
史蒂夫感到不妙，“噢天，山姆，你别……”  
“队长，注意安全。”  
耳机里传来音量不大却极清楚的说话声音，打断了史蒂夫。  
他一愣，在未及反应过来之前，那边又把话筒关了。  
“……好，托尼。”他迟疑着应答，心里就像被一只温热的手攥了一攥，有完全意想不到的惊喜和感动。他苦笑，总是这样，一点回应都能令他开心许久，但他想起庭审时托尼那远远的一望，又觉得这一切都是自己偷来的，可依然忍不住贪心地想要更多。  
一年后的托尼是否给了他回信？他还在生气吗？  
一回身，看见山姆意味深长的笑，“现在我觉得我未必会输了。”  
“别拿我寻开心了，注意人群动向。”史蒂夫不自然地调整了一下耳机的位置，皱着眉一脸严肃地望着人声鼎沸的市集。  
他们两个占据了这片区域最高的一个屋顶，居高临下，视野范围内一切都看得清清楚楚。市集周边车水马龙，商贩和买家每个人都在忙碌，吆喝声不绝于耳，间或夹杂一两顿无伤大雅的争吵，是再正常不过的生机勃勃。  
史蒂夫却越等眉头锁得越紧。  
只有他自己心里清楚，“预定的”时间快到了，可市集一点也没有要乱起来了的样子，听筒另一边也是风平浪静。  
暴风雨前的宁静。  
“娜特？你们那边还没有情况吗？”  
“还没，怎么了？”娜塔莎对此一无所知，仍然埋伏在距离最近的一栋楼里待命，视线紧紧锁定通向研究所的公路。  
将近一个小时，无人出无人进。  
“没什么，千万注意安全，我有种不太好的预感。”  
她回头，看见托尼把头盔褪下来，在小沙发上翘着腿坐着，老神在在的不知道在想什么，感觉到娜塔莎的视线，指了指耳机，表示自己在听。  
史蒂夫继续说：“不用强求，如果实在拦不住也没关系，还有我们两个，不会完不成任务的。”  
“明白，你们也小心。”  
娜塔莎关掉话筒，转脸发现旺达的焦虑明明白白地摆在脸上，安抚般地拍了拍她的头，“别紧张，小姑娘，就像训练那样发挥，没问题的。”  
旺达挨着她坐，和托尼始终保持着一定距离，她对原因心知肚明，因此也没有强求，只密切观察着两个人的情绪，希望不会节外生枝，一中午盯下来觉得头都痛了。  
又过了十分钟，一颗心始终吊着七上八下的，他也觉得不耐烦得很，忽然起身摆摆手，“我出去一下。”  
“你放心吧，我不会跟他吵起来的。”  
娜塔莎没反应过来，一脸茫然：“你说什么？跟谁？”  
旺达低头玩着自己的指甲，“出发之前队长叮嘱过我，不许惹斯塔克。”  
洗手间水流得哗哗响，托尼听不到外面的谈话声，外面也并不知道他在里面做什么。很好，很安全。  
他抬起脸打量了一下这个他们临时租来做观察点的逼仄的房间，空气里弥漫着难闻的气味，墙上的瓷砖掉得七零八落，水龙头几乎被完全锈住，他刚才是花了力气才拧开的。  
陌生的环境。  
从出生到现在，托尼还未曾经历过如此窘迫的环境，近距离地足够他细致观察的情况。之前两次被抓起来的时候，是在破旧的山洞和废弃的厂房，他明白那是不一样的，可眼前这样的不堪却是一些人的……日常生活。  
他不知怎么，忽然想起之前娜塔莎跟他讲过的史蒂夫幼年的事情，那个世上一半处于战火的遥远的年代，被贫穷、饥饿、病痛困扰了二十多年的史蒂夫，他就是在那样的环境里长大的，而后失去父母，在注射血清之前孤零零地长大，却长得那么好，正直、善良、坚定，却不失温柔、机智与变通。  
史蒂夫是他见过最好的人。  
否则他不会爱他。  
爱得要死要活，甚至在史蒂夫把盾砸在自己的反应堆上时，在史蒂夫平静而沉郁地坐在被告席上时，在史蒂夫把所有感情浓缩到最后那一眼上时，都没有半分要消失的意思；他明白，挫败地却无可奈何地明白，自己没法停止爱他。  
但他保留生气与不原谅的权利。  
就像他看着史蒂夫小心翼翼的样子，小心翼翼地对待自己，就好像他是什么一碰就碎的东西。他之前还不能确定，直到史蒂夫毫无征兆地去见佩姬阿姨，他那时就明白，史蒂夫一定也是重生的。  
他把水龙头关掉，近距离地观察着镜子里的自己。  
镜面很久没擦过了，积了厚厚的灰，因此面容像隔了一层雾气，看不真切。  
一张熟悉的，一年前的自己的脸。  
托尼·斯塔克发现自己重生，比史蒂夫要早一些，大概一个小时。  
收到信的那天晚上，托尼翻来覆去读了整整三遍，而后把自己灌得烂醉如泥。其实他酒量很好，只是架不住一瓶一瓶地仰头灌酒。他大概喝光了四五瓶，把酒窖里的一面冷柜搬得七七八八。  
醉得他极难受，头昏昏沉沉的往下坠，他期待着酒精能给他带来一宿好眠——他已经好几天整夜整夜地睡不着——可是将睡未睡的时候他好像看见了那双眼睛，那双曾经无时无刻不在望着他的眼睛，温柔得像海水，他不怀疑自己迟早有一天会溺死在里面。  
靠得那么近，就像两个人额头贴着额头，世上除了彼此再无其他。托尼紧紧闭上眼，他不想看了。  
可是挥之不去。  
“操，还真他妈是蓝中带点儿绿。”托尼托着酒杯滑坐在地上，喃喃道。  
其实史蒂夫不懂，他不懂，他不懂那个旁人眼里神采飞扬的天才少年，童年是怎么度过的。他从父亲口中不止一次地听过史蒂夫·罗杰斯这个名字，他叫他英雄，老天，托尼还从没听过父亲叫谁是英雄。父亲花了半生去寻找这个国家的象征，他不过一年的朋友，但一无所获。  
托尼就这样悄无声息地长大。  
这一切回忆起来就像一场噩梦。  
父母的意外他也曾想过，也许是一场彻头彻尾的阴谋。他明白的，作为一手创建神盾局和斯塔克工业帝国的父亲，几乎是无数人暗杀名单上的头一号，他自己也是这样的，托尼不怀疑他会否在某一天忽然暴死，被一颗不知是哪来的子弹或炸弹炸得粉身碎骨，在约会的路上，或是在回家的归途。英雄的宿命，不是吗？  
但那毕竟是他的父母。  
老实说，他不在乎凶手是谁，他们的名字都是九头蛇，甚至是另一个名字——“美国的敌人”。都没关系，他会手刃了凶手，无论是谁。  
可他不是别人，是詹——他扫了一眼神盾局的档案——詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。  
托尼不是第一次听过这个名字。  
娜塔莎说，他们最艰难的那些岁月，史蒂夫的，她的，都是那个叫巴基的黑发男人在旁陪伴。  
“他和巴恩斯是朋友，那和我是什么？”托尼把玩着信纸，嘲弄地笑。  
娜塔莎无言以对，顿了顿才说：“我不知道，说实在的，我真的不知道，史蒂夫的心事藏得很深。但绝不仅仅是朋友，他喜欢你，托尼，我不会连这个都看不出。”  
托尼笑意更深，“我真是被他喜欢得好辛苦。”  
…………  
他醉得糊涂了，抱着酒瓶嘟嘟囔囔，“我不会原谅你，史蒂夫……”  
第二天早上，托尼发现自己在几千英里以外的毛里求斯醒来。  
见了鬼了。  
托尼走出洗手间，看见她们两个人仍是一坐一站，是他离开之前的原样，有些诧异，“还没有什么异动？”  
娜塔莎摇头。  
“队长那边还好吗？”托尼慢慢走过来，把头盔戴好。  
“你为什么不自己问他？”  
托尼笑了一下，然后他意识到娜塔莎看不到，于是敲了敲头盔，“因为来不及了。”他已经意识到不对，并且没有向二人解释的合理理由。他须得亲自看看。  
托尼转身奔向电梯井，从安全通道离开这栋颤颤巍巍的楼，直飞进化学研究所。  
街上似乎没人看到这个飞起来动静很大的家伙，所里也井然有序地在工作。  
他狐疑，闪身藏在角落里，扫描了整座大楼，最终锁定三层的那个加密实验室。  
很好。  
托尼决定速战速决，他悄无声息落在三层平台，开门，实验室空无一人，加密的电子锁规律地亮着指示灯。这可难不住他，不过几秒，他已经越过了重重阻碍，站在试剂存放柜门前。  
他再次扫描试剂，身后突然闪过一个黑影，耳机里恰在此时传来叫喊声，与Friday的实验报告语音混在一起，似乎是娜塔莎在大声叫他的名字。  
就这一错神的工夫，试剂自行轰然炸开。  
整层楼火光冲天。  
Friday几乎是在爆炸的瞬间带着他立刻飞了出去。  
史蒂夫听见爆炸声，脑子里嗡地一声，也像是被什么炸开，血瞬间凉了半截，自己都没意识到声音抖得厉害，“托尼？托尼？托尼你还好吗？回答我，托尼！”  
他在耳机那端听得清清楚楚，轰隆一声巨响，震耳欲聋，绝不会是小爆炸——果然，他抬头看见了远处研究所的黑烟——紧接着是金属触地的响动，托尼咳嗽两声，显然是被爆炸波及到，状况不明。史蒂夫连呼吸都停了半分，屏息等着托尼的回音。  
“托尼？你还好吗？”娜塔莎也在另一头焦急地问他。  
万幸并没有听到Friday的示警，应该是轻伤。  
史蒂夫紧紧盯着黑烟冲天，看见娜塔莎和旺达从邻近的楼破窗而出，飞身扑向研究所。  
托尼跌了个措手不及，在头盔里咳嗽了几声，摇摇头找回清醒。眼前的空间被不明雾气笼了起来，并且有变浓的趋势，他被炸得有一瞬间的晕眩，然后意识到情况不妙。  
“好姑娘，帮我扫描整栋楼。”盔甲飞出大楼，托尼控制着平衡器。  
迟迟没有听到回话，史蒂夫止不住扶着耳机那只手的颤抖，话都变了调，“托尼？回话，托尼·斯塔克！回话！托尼！托——”  
“嘿！”托尼大声回应他，“我还好，咳，还活着。只是我觉得是哪一环节出现了问题，我需要好好确认一下。”  
“不，你离开那儿！你赶紧离开，托尼，我们被人算计了！托尼，听见了吗，离开！立刻！马上！”  
他从没有过如此的失态，恨不得飞到研究所把托尼带离那里，他甚至目测了一下从这里到研究所的楼房分布情况，如果从屋顶跃过去大概只需要一分钟。  
念头刚落，山姆突然在他身后大叫，“队长！低头！”  
史蒂夫本能地就地打了个滚，头顶呼地飞过一个火球，直冲着不远处的一栋危楼撞去！  
他脸色一变，“那是什么？”  
“朗姆洛。”山姆气喘吁吁地收了翅膀落地，显然，刚刚是他紧急状况下飞起一脚，朗姆洛才没有直接撞在史蒂夫身上炸开。  
另半截血也凉了个透，史蒂夫意识到这算是彻底完了，但是无论如何民众不能有事，否则他没法交代——如此紧要的关头，他却不合时宜地想起了托尼的恐惧，满地的尸骸，无辜的民众，在索科维亚做公益的孩子，报道里愤怒的国王。  
就算是为了托尼。  
史蒂夫紧了紧盾，合身飞扑过去，一脚踹开玻璃，消失在浓烟深处。  
楼轰隆一声塌了。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *行动失败原因后面会解释。  
铁罐想法不代表作者本人想法。


	8. Chapter 8

黑烟冲天，倒塌的楼房外或站或躺的是受伤的人群，警察与医生来来去去，有人在哭泣，有人在祷告，人间修罗也不过如此。  
托尼飞来时看见的就是这样的情景。  
与梦中惊惧重叠。  
他一刻不停地从化学研究所赶来，耳边似乎还响着蓝牙耳机里山姆的战况报告。初入队的复仇者惊慌失措，说得句不成句，只说自己和队长中了设计，整栋大楼塌了，民众没有疏散，队长第一时间冲了进去，耳机坏掉了联系不上。  
谢天谢地，山姆没有再加上一句“生死不明”。  
降落时脚步一踉跄，他险些跪在地上。  
娜塔莎从他手里摔出去，就地一滚，回头问他：“你还好吧？”  
“史蒂夫还在里面？”托尼没搭腔，一面问，一面已经开始叫Friday扫描整栋大楼确认他的位置。只是Friday在刚刚爆炸时收到了些冲击，还在数据恢复中。  
山姆回复：“是的，他在一层。”  
托尼略略点头，金属碰撞发出清脆的响声，启动推进器打算冲过去。  
“托尼！”一惊和旺达一同加入搜救和医护队伍的女特工叫住他，“里面危险，楼很有可能会再次倒塌，你尽快。”  
金红铁甲头也不回，“我会带他出来。”  
浓烟滚滚，烧成火球的朗姆洛被一脚踹进大楼时撞塌了整面承重墙，建筑质量本就一般，大楼连锁反应塌了一半，除了底层靠外侧的民众，几乎所有人都受到了波及。好在楼层并不高，山姆已经疏散了大部分民众，只还有零星困在其中的等待救援。  
托尼在这样的地方不敢贸然用推进器，只能慢慢查看，于是一切于他而言都被拉长成了慢镜头，哭喊呼救声仿佛隔了一层膜，他茫然地望着那个背着翅膀的男人扶着两个女人出去，那个红发女特工抱了一个婴儿冲出去，可托尼·斯塔克要找的金发男人在哪儿？霍华德·斯塔克找了半生的男人又在哪儿？那个男人总是背着一块圆圆的盾牌，在西伯利亚时用心碎的眼神砸碎了他的反应堆，却又用同样心碎的眼神告诉他，“千万保护好自己，托尼”。  
他甚至想把这栋楼彻底推翻找出史蒂夫。他后悔没有穿那套反浩克装甲来，又几乎口不择言，操，那个绿色的大家伙跑去哪儿了？  
扛起导弹和整座索科维亚时他都没有如此的恐惧，触角爬满了他整颗心。  
“史蒂夫？史蒂夫！你受伤了吗？你在哪儿？！”  
上帝在一瞬间睁开双眼，他居然真的听见了回音，底气颇足，从算不上天涯的距离传来，“托尼？托尼真的是你？我在这儿，东南角，这儿还有人。”  
同时蓝牙耳机里传来其他三个人的声音，“托尼，队长，你们汇合了吗？我们检测到东南角还有两拨人，但是地形太复杂进不去，你们在哪儿？”  
“我们就在东南角，我会解决的。”  
托尼大步冲向史蒂夫所在的方位，却被看到的景象再一次冲击。  
他明白为什么娜塔莎说地形复杂了。  
满地废墟里，一整块还算完好的楼板压在史蒂夫身上，脚边蜷缩着母子三人，他挪不下那块楼板，那三人也没法从几乎半人高的砖块里面爬出来。  
史蒂夫满脸黑灰，被汗搅弄得一道一道的，浑身发着抖，还在咬牙死撑，却在看见托尼的一瞬间笑得极灿烂，那脸上分明写着“we won”，“嘿，你来了。抱歉，我的耳机掉了。”  
笑容刺痛托尼的眼睛。  
然而所有的情绪都被他隐在头盔之后，史蒂夫只看见满眼黑雾中亮起了盈盈的蓝光，隐隐浮现出那套金红战甲的轮廓，托尼的声音有些发闷，径直朝着他走来，“我带你出去。”  
“我还撑得住，你把他们先送出去。”  
托尼坚持，看不见表情，尾音却泄露出颤抖的慌乱，“其他人都已经安全了，只剩你们几个，铁甲带四个人没有问题。”  
“我不能动，我一动楼板就塌了，你先送他们出去，我随后就到。”  
“史蒂夫。”  
托尼最怕的事情果然发生了，一边是民众，一边是史蒂夫，情势岌岌可危，他已经没有犹豫的时间。即使他早就做好了随时为了世界牺牲的准备，却还没有接受可能会失去史蒂夫的未来。他一年前已经承受过一次，经受过越多痛的人越怕痛，因为太知道有多疼。  
千钧重的东西扛在背上，四倍血清也并不能给史蒂夫足以媲美浩克的力量，说到底，他也还不过是个普通人。说话都有些吃力，他却还保持着惨淡的微笑，“托尼，这次，没有人被夺去生命。”  
他以为托尼听不懂。  
于是金红铁甲就好像真的没有听懂，金属落地发出哐哐的轻微声响，他跨过废墟，弯腰抱起母子三人的瞬间，泪水爬满眼眶，微微一动，就有什么缓缓流下来。  
托尼怎么会听不懂？  
因此他不敢回头去看。  
他启动推进器，几乎是连滚带爬把三人带出去，见到日光的一刹那他听见人群的欢呼，是给复仇者的，给这一群救了所有人的英雄。  
托尼忽然想冷笑，冷漠不关心结果的复仇者，不是吗？  
他放下手里的孩子，开启最大功率动能转身回去找史蒂夫时，欢呼声戛然而止。  
“楼塌了——”

他不记得史蒂夫是怎样被送进医院的，就像他也不记得自己是怎么和史蒂夫走到如今这地步的。  
日子过得像流水一样，稀里糊涂。  
西伯利亚的灰心绝望好像还是昨天的事，音乐厅外的初见却似乎记忆更深刻。史蒂夫那时礼貌而疏离地叫他斯塔克，托尼则惊讶于父亲从前每天提千八百遍的史蒂夫·罗杰斯原来是这样一个人，两人互相看不顺眼，斗鸡似的恨不得真换上衣服打一架才好。后来又是怎么…怎么爱上的呢？他困惑地继续回忆，也许是史蒂夫在纽约事件时的精彩表现，令复仇者联盟第一次爆发出了如此惊人的凝聚力；却又在硝烟落尽时低头对他粲然一笑，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛像他胸前的方舟反应堆那样亮。说到底，史蒂夫也不过是个二十来岁的年轻人，有着曲折苦痛的前半生，却被这么多人真心的爱着、回忆着、崇拜着。他有他的落寞与孤独，同样会愤怒会抗争，会耍些并不那么光彩的手腕，也会在与他爱的托尼对视时，眼中泛着不可思议的柔软与爱意。  
爱上史蒂夫是多么理所当然的事。  
还没来得及换下铁甲的托尼靠在手术室外的墙上，脸上竟然挂着淡淡的笑意。  
佩姬阿姨说她看了很多复仇者的报道，他和史蒂夫的合照总是头版头条。她笑着问，神情还像小托尼记忆中的那个佩姬阿姨一样干练不失可爱，“你们在谈恋爱吗？”  
他看着佩姬的笑眼，最终也没忍心做出否定的答案。  
“真是不可思议。霍华德要是知道，应该会很高兴，你知道吗，他曾经在战区开着飞机载我和史蒂夫去执行任务，史蒂夫伞降下去的时候他还大声喊，嘿，愿上帝保佑你，老小子——简直像喝醉了一样，才不是你以为的那个老古板。”  
那天他们聊了很多旧事。他第一次知道向来来去匆忙、不苟言笑的父亲有着听来如此荒唐的年轻岁月，他也是第一次明白那同样流淌在体内的斯塔克家的血起着怎样的作用，因为他们是如此相似。他曾一度回避有关父亲的回忆，却又忍不住在“二构”里为自己构筑幻境，只是在佩姬阿姨的讲述里，记忆中两鬓风霜的父亲与只在老照片上才能得见的风流男人逐渐重叠。他想起史蒂夫曾寄给他的信，“霍华德曾是我的朋友，不管你相不相信，那些岁月里，我们相处得很好，他是个真正的英雄。”  
英雄是个太沉重的头衔。  
英雄要驾驶着飞机义无反顾地坠入冰川，要做在为国家做出贡献的同时成为九头蛇的活靶子，英雄要孤身扛着导弹飞离地球，英雄要扛起一整座城市，英雄要用人的后背扛起重逾千钧的楼板。  
民众在保护下安然无恙，只是英雄远矣，再无归途。  
他在史蒂夫告诉他没有人被夺去生命的那一瞬间忘了西伯利亚。  
去他妈的西伯利亚。  
他知道史蒂夫做这么多看似笨拙的事情只是为了圆满他过去的懊悔与伤害，他知道史蒂夫拼尽全力只为了他能不留遗憾，不会再有那个孩子，不会再有回忆起民众责备眼神而难以成眠的日日夜夜。  
他的史蒂夫已经做出了选择。

没有人来打扰托尼，山姆在隔壁处理伤口，娜塔莎和旺达站在走廊另一边等待着手术室的任何一点消息。幻视还在复仇者基地，一来局势已经够复杂，他没有来的必要，二则托尼让他留在那儿，也是为了挡住可能很快就要找上门来的国务卿。  
伤亡依然存在。托尼还没有天真到以为至少特查卡没有死、瓦坎达没有出事，国务卿就不会要求复仇者联盟签订索科维亚协议。听听名字吧，索科维亚协议，定局已成，谁人都无法撼动。  
手术结果很成功，只是史蒂夫依然昏迷不醒，被送进ICU密切观察。  
刀没落下来，托尼有种劫后余生的庆幸。他站在监视窗后，默然望着发着滴滴答答声音的仪器，心跳被幻化成具体的曲线，单调却规律，昭示着他所牵挂的人依然跟他留在同一个世间。  
山姆的伤口处理完毕，顶着一头的纱布，走过来像个做错了事的孩子一样对着托尼汇报任务经过，“……总之都怪我。”  
他的视线没有从史蒂夫脸上移开半分，“不，任何人在那种情况下都会做出这样的选择，你做得对。”  
山姆从兜里掏出一张已经被揉搓得看不出本来形状的纸条，递给托尼，“斯塔克先生，这是队长让我转交给你的。”  
托尼一愣，终于转过脸来看了他一眼，把纸条接过去。  
史蒂夫的笔迹。  
——“别让任何人或事左右你的判断，包括愧疚。”  
他默默看了片刻，忽然转身离开。  
山姆跟上他，“斯塔克先生，你要去哪儿？”  
“回基地改装战甲。”  
沉湎于悲伤绝非明智选择，不眠不休地守在病房外就更蠢了，托尼·斯塔克做不出这种事；他希望自己真正能做的是在灾难下一次发生之前想出对策，或者根本让它不要发生。  
他径直去了实验室。  
莫不如说他是不敢回卧室。否则他没法不想起那两幅画，那两幅史蒂夫扶着他的手挂上的画，手心的温度仿佛还留在他的手上，滚烫滚烫。  
史蒂夫微笑着说，等到任务回来，他有话要跟他说。  
托尼不敢再想，打开系统开始进行新一轮的战甲改造。  
过了不知多久，幻视穿墙而过，丝毫没有意识到不对，“国务卿来了，托尼。”  
他太投入，倒没听见。  
幻视继续：“托尼，托尼？国务卿来了，点名要见你。”  
他从环绕着他的系统里抬起头，嗯？来得这么快？  
没来得及卸下模拟仪的托尼就这么一身狼狈地去见了国务卿，他满不在乎的样子让幻视不得不开口提醒他，“你就穿这一身去见他，有点失礼。”  
托尼耸耸肩，“也许更失礼的在后头。”他想幻视宝贝一定没见过当年他对着媒体和政府要员吐舌头做鬼脸的样子。  
果然，国务卿看见他这一身血污灰尘时微不可见地皱了皱眉，“斯塔克先生，你不需要去换件衣服吗？”  
托尼不以为意，“英雄的勋章。”  
照旧是当年那一套，国务卿说明来意，却失望的发现大部分复仇者其实都不在基地，那套资料片的观众甚至只有托尼、幻视和罗迪三个人。  
触目惊心的一幕幕在眼前重现，托尼的目光有着微微的失焦。  
自由、监管、政府、民众、死亡、伤痛，这些究竟是什么？他们所坚持的所守护的所抵抗的又是什么？一路艰难，他们置危险于度外，民众和政府眼里的复仇者就是他们真正的样子吗？  
都是两难。  
他想不清楚，在生死面前，有很多事情他都想不清楚。  
国务卿在把那一大套托尼听过的话说完之后，暂且结束了他的慷慨陈词，把目光投向这三人里的主心骨，“斯塔克先生，我能听听你的意见吗？”  
托尼抬头，竟然微微笑了。  
“国务卿先生，我想知道，这份协议，能够如何保障复仇者的权利？”

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

会议室的空气一瞬间凝固。  
不愧是经验老道的政坛高手，国务卿先生的表情没出现丝毫裂纹，只顿了顿，又把问题抛了回来，“那么我请问，复仇者想要什么样的权利？”  
托尼歪歪头，“名？”  
“没问题。”  
“利？”  
“理所应当。”  
他似笑非笑，眼中分明写着嘲弄，“我们都不需要。”  
在这个时候激怒国务卿显然不是什么明智抉择，托尼却完全不以为意，好整以暇地玩着他手里那支钢笔，“论名，罗杰斯队长在二战时就已经立下过赫赫战功；论利，毫不谦虚地说，斯塔克工业每年交的税可以抵政府全国税收的十分之一不止。国务卿先生，您以为复仇者联盟要的真是这个吗？”  
被如此当头一棒，任谁也终究无法保持淡定，国务卿依旧维持着政客的风度，神态却已经没有最初那样游刃有余，“斯塔克先生，这是什么意思，我不太明白。”  
“我们就真的只是您所说的’危险’吗？”笔尖随着他的手势飞舞，“’习惯性地无视主权国家边界，去哪儿去做什么，全凭自己的意愿，而且老实说，对造成的后果也似乎毫不关心’？老实说，国务卿先生，您也真的不够了解复仇者。我们只去需要我们的地方，并且总是在为能尽量多保护一位民众而努力，否则罗杰斯队长不会这个时候还躺在医院里，否则我，不会每次出发之前都写好遗书。这世界就是这样，暴力带来灾难，但从某种程度上来说，只有暴力才能维持和平。我们的国家不也是这样？国务卿先生，国防部在倾轧某些国家的时候，有手软过吗？”  
国务卿用极好的涵养无视了他最后的那句话，“暴力是需要监管的，你们到目前为止的每一次行动都拥有无人监管的无限权力，这很危险。”  
“靠谁监管？政府？还是联合国？联合国又是真的可靠吗？”  
“至少是目前为止最可靠的，妥协，保证，世界就是这样运作的。”  
“不，这份协议是复仇者联盟单方面的妥协。的确，世界运作靠的是契约，但契约需要双方的公平。恕我直言，国务卿先生，这份所谓的《索科维亚协议》对我们来说，谈不上公平。”  
“那么你想要的公平是指什么？”  
“对不起，不是所有人都在场，我们没法商量出一个结果。但至少我的态度是——不签。”  
满身血污的复仇者向后一靠，一锤定音。  
国务卿眯了眯眼睛，胡子扭成“一”字，“那么你退休。”  
“托尼！”在一边始终没有说话的罗迪终于忍不住出声打断好友，转脸对国务卿说，“我们会尽快商量好，给您答复的。”  
这次托尼虽然脸上照旧是一副不耐烦的表情，却到底没有开口再驳他的面子，国务卿脸色稍霁，由罗迪陪同离开了复仇者联盟基地。  
他回来时，托尼仍坐在皮椅上发呆，手指无意识地敲击桌面，发出规律的“叩叩”声，看上去焦躁又脆弱。他叹了口去，走过去安慰似的拍了拍托尼的肩，放缓了口气，“托尼，你刚刚未免激动过了头。”  
托尼一惊抬头，看见是罗迪才勉强挤出一点笑容，“也许吧。”  
罗迪注视着他一脸心事重重，“是因为队长吗？”  
“什么？”  
“你的失态是因为队长吗？”  
托尼一愣，却不想否认，“一部分。”  
罗迪了然地又拍了拍他的肩膀，语气温和，“他会没事的。托尼，你该去洗个澡，好好睡一觉。”  
托尼伸手反拍回去，他不希望老友过于担心，“谢谢，我知道。”  
他退后一步，不想继续打扰托尼，打算转身离开，却被托尼从背后叫住，“罗迪。”  
“怎么了？”他回头，撞见托尼的欲言又止，疑惑地歪歪头。  
“没事。”  
说对不起太突兀了，虽然他非常想这么做。不过更重要的是，他看见行动自如的罗迪还是极其开心的。他曾后悔将挚友拖入这一泥潭中，即使他自己豁达，托尼也不可能完全不在意，现在看来也许真是上帝保佑。再来一次，他一定会保护好罗迪。  
于是这一晚托尼冲了澡之后，却一头冲进实验室，花了更多的时间改进他的“二构”和战甲，西伯利亚时他的瞄准系统那么轻易地就被巴恩斯一拳打碎，他需要在合适的地方继续做些加固。至于“二构”，除了之前决定的投放入他的母校麻省理工，他总隐隐的觉得还有些什么更重要的东西要借助它实现。具体是什么，他却一时想不出个大概。  
他究竟是否还需要用它来完满自己？  
或许比他自己更需要这个的，是史蒂夫？  
他对西伯利亚的事还介意几分？  
他发现即使再来一次，也仍有许多的东西想得不够清楚，索性埋头继续工作，希求能够忘了这一串的烦恼，脑中却始终有根弦绷得紧紧的，挂念着那一头仍旧昏迷不醒的史蒂夫。

1975年，纽约。  
圣诞近在眼前，这个时节各大卖场总是挤得满满当当，人们脸上挂着幸福的笑意，提着大大小小的采购包裹踏上回家的路，用最后的忙碌迎接一年难得的欢聚与清闲自在的时光。  
史蒂夫坐在商场门口那棵高大的招牌圣诞树下等待，怀里搂着一团软乎乎的托尼。  
今年的圣诞节，霍华德夫妇忙得要命，国际上局势紧张，作为支柱的军工企业一刻都停不下来，连假期都不批准。贾维斯又照例在休圣诞假，照看托尼这样的重担当然落在佩姬和史蒂夫肩上。  
“佩姬阿姨去了好久。”小托尼低头玩着手指头，嘟嘟囔囔，呵气在嘴边化成一团白雾。  
史蒂夫怕他冷，一面又把孩子往怀里紧了紧，一面低头柔声道：“是啊，卖场里人太多了，排队都要排好久呢。”  
再自然不过的对话，好像他真的从托尼出生就开始陪伴他，是托尼再熟悉不过的隔壁的史蒂夫叔叔。  
史蒂夫有一瞬间的恍惚。  
托尼在他怀里却不怎么安分，带着奶香的温热身体直往他腰里钻，像只小动物，“太无聊了，太无聊了，史蒂夫。”  
“好吧，”他把孩子往上一捞，举到眼前来，凝视着小孩那一双映着花花绿绿霓虹灯的大眼睛，当然，也倒映着他自己的影子，“你说你想要做什么，我陪你。”  
“我们去找佩姬阿姨啊。”孩子被他托得够不着地，小腿乱蹬。  
像是感应似的，托尼话音刚落，史蒂夫忽然感觉到眼睫上一点冰凉，抬头看原来是下了雪，雪片洋洋洒洒，势头不小。  
他怕真把托尼冻着了，于是起身把小朋友放在椅子上，替他戴好了帽子，又把外套扣子完全系紧，手臂一长就把他扛坐在了肩膀上，“走吧，斯塔克先生。”  
小托尼在对他而言那么高的地方也不肯老老实实坐好，两只腿一晃一晃地磕在史蒂夫的肩胛骨，磕得他总忍不住笑，“托尼！坐好。”  
“我坐得可好了。”  
“别晃，宝贝，我要是一步走不稳，你就摔下来了。”  
托尼软乎乎的小手扶在他的脸上，因为热，带着些微汗意，“你会摔了我吗？”  
“也许——”史蒂夫故意拖长音，脚下一晃，虚圈着托尼顺势往下一带，孩子从他肩上滑下来，却还稳稳地落在他两臂之间，“掉下来啦！小坏蛋。”  
托尼被他逗得咯咯笑，眼睛都笑弯了，“史蒂夫，大坏蛋！”  
史蒂夫把他捞回来抱在胸前，用胳膊托着小屁股，一大一小两个人混在人流中走向霓虹闪烁的卖场。  
“爸爸从来没有这么跟我玩儿过。”托尼的额头靠在他脸上，热乎乎的。  
史蒂夫一愣，揉揉孩子的头发，“爸爸太忙了，很多人都需要他——但他很爱托尼。”  
“是吗？”孩子扁扁嘴，“他亲口跟你说的？”  
史蒂夫在他脸颊上轻轻吻了一下，“是，他亲口说的，我不骗你。”  
进卖场却找了一大圈才看见正在玩具区域左右纠结的佩姬，看见两人过来，忙招了招手，“托尼，来自己挑一个喜欢的玩具！”  
托尼转脸埋在史蒂夫肩上，闷闷道：“我不玩玩具。”  
大概是想起霍华德他还在闹别扭，史蒂夫对佩姬做了个噤声的小动作，抱着托尼走到货架面前去，扫了一眼，拿起一个美国队长兵人，还是带个音盒会发出声音的那种，一按他的手，就会发出“我是史蒂夫·罗杰斯，愿世界和平！”的声音。  
史蒂夫一边饶有兴趣地按出声，一边内心觉得傻透了。  
这头雕未免太丑。  
托尼听见声音，果然转回头寻找声源，看见兵人眼前一亮，“史蒂夫！”  
他把玩具拿到孩子眼前晃悠，“喜欢吗？”  
托尼一把拿过来，细细看了半天，看一眼玩具看一眼史蒂夫，撇撇嘴，又把兵人扔回去了，“太丑了。史蒂夫罗杰斯本人比玩具好看。”  
史蒂夫大笑，抱着挑剔的小鬼跟佩姬一起离开了玩具区，“好吧，斯塔克先生，我是你的了。”  
采购完毕，三人走出商场的时候，雪已经积了厚厚一层，没了脚踝寸许深。  
史蒂夫柔声问他，“冷吗？”  
“我想玩雪。”  
“你不怕冷？”  
托尼摇头，“不怕。”  
史蒂夫走远了些，到一片人群已经稀疏的空地才把托尼放下来，把自己的围巾摘下来又给他系了一圈，才放开他：“好啦。”  
佩姬穿了一身极容易被弄脏的浅色长风衣，见状打算走开，在一边的长椅上坐着，“你们去玩吧，史蒂夫，我把托尼交给你了。”  
史蒂夫就那么大剌剌地躺在地上装死，托尼先前还继续往他身上扔雪球，见他半天没有回音，攒了个雪球试探着走过去，史蒂夫忽然睁开眼睛，托尼惊叫一声往后一躲，脚下不稳眼见着就要摔倒，史蒂夫手臂一伸又把他往怀里带了一带，两个人就这么一起摔在地上，摔了一头一脸的雪。  
托尼又是笑，扑在他怀里，一笑的时候两个人的胸腔都微微震着，就像在分享彼此的笑声与快乐。  
史蒂夫坐起来帮他把残雪掸干净，免得他着凉，“还玩儿吗？”  
托尼摇头，开口刚要说话，忽然瞪大眼睛，指着他身后，“佩姬阿姨呢？”  
史蒂夫闻声回头，果然长椅上空空如也，刚刚还坐在这儿的人一声不吭地就不见了。  
他起身慌乱地望着四周，人影憧憧，又哪里还有佩姬的影子？

“佩姬！”  
史蒂夫惊醒。

眼前是一团迷蒙的白色，史蒂夫花了几秒才意识到自己正躺在医院的病房里，浑身连接着检测生命迹象的仪器。  
“队长，你醒了？”山姆听到声音，匆匆推门而入。  
他还沉浸在刚才的梦里，反应有些迟滞，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛，“我怎么了？托尼呢？”  
“你昏迷了一天一夜，队长。斯塔克先生还在复仇者联盟基地，我刚刚已经告诉了他你醒了，他应该很快就会到。”  
史蒂夫直愣愣地看着山姆，脑子里还在回想刚才梦境的内容。  
他不明白自己为什么会做这样一个梦。  
在一个他完全陌生的维度，1975年的纽约，那时史蒂夫·罗杰斯应该还在冰里冻着。  
他凝神回想着梦境的内容，可梦就是这样，不过短短一分钟的事件，历历在目的情节被遗忘得支离破碎。  
圣诞节、小托尼、雪……佩姬！  
他脑子里嗡的一声，抓住山姆的手，“佩姬……”  
“她去世了，刚刚。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *梦算是个预兆吧，迟早有一天要面对佩姬的离开。  
梦是真的梦，梦里他俩没结婚。


	10. Chapter 10

即使明白这一天迟早还是要来——这一次他甚至精确地知道是哪一月哪一日——史蒂夫仍是沉默了一瞬，轻声道：“我知道了。”  
人生百年，有幸抑或不幸有如他一般经历的人想必再不会有，就像做了一场梦，一睁眼来到了七十年后，于是那些他曾熟悉的一切，也正在一点点剥离开，最终只能存在于他的记忆中。佩姬不会是第一个，也一定不是最后一个。  
他这一路走来面对了太多死亡，却怎么也看不破。  
史蒂夫忽然忆及刚刚的梦境，那个他本来没有经历过的年月，在那个温馨的圣诞雪夜，佩姬对他说的最后一句话是，“史蒂夫，我把托尼交给你了。”  
眼眶倏忽一热。  
如果这真的是暗示，真的是佩姬想要跟他说的话，史蒂夫回忆了一下，梦里的自己和佩姬指间都没有婚戒。  
但又并不像一个纯粹的毫无预兆的梦。  
梦里那个散着奶香味的软团子一般的托尼，像他长大之后一样难缠，只是那种纯粹天真的孩童般的笑意，他不知道自己还有没有机会见到。时光一去不再返，哪里还有真正的快乐可言？他们的担子都太重了，如果他能够分担，那他再乐意不过；可问题是托尼肯让别人替他分担吗？  
他一向是那么看重自己的责任，看重自己周围的人，才会过得如此小心而不快乐。  
几名医生走进来给史蒂夫做后续检查，山姆只好悄然退出病房，和匆匆站定的娜塔莎一同站在监视窗后。  
女特工刚刚回来，一脸焦灼烦躁。的确，即使他们几个各自尽了最大的努力，拉各斯依然存在伤亡，国际上制裁复仇者联盟的声浪一声高过一声，史蒂夫还在昏迷不醒，托尼昨天刚刚呛声了国务卿，跟政府要员斡旋的事情当然落在了娜塔莎肩上。她是最不希望复仇者联盟遭到任何一点威胁的人，她把这儿当成是家。  
“怎么样？”  
娜塔莎叹了口气，满满的都是疲惫，“等队长出院，我们回去开个会。”  
山姆神情也凝重起来，担忧地望着教官，“真的没有不签的可能吗？总不能一点转圜的余地也不给我们。”  
——“当然有余地。”  
托尼穿着一身剪裁合宜、一看就价格不菲的西装，晃着他手里那架墨镜走过来，额头上的伤口还留着痕，看上去心情却并不坏。  
娜塔莎上下打量他一眼，了然地点点头，“噢——史蒂夫终于醒了。”  
山姆则在纳闷他是怎么在十分钟之内从基地赶来这里的。  
浑身是谜的斯塔克先生没搭腔，走过去透过监视窗看了看被医护人员团团围住的史蒂夫，在白大褂的间隙里，这位刚刚苏醒的病人在凝神细找着什么，随即四目相对，托尼微微笑了笑，不确定他能不能看见。大概是看见了，因为史蒂夫也绽开一个温和的笑意，虽然他左半边脸还肿着。  
娜塔莎连翻白眼的力气都没了，“你要是能拿出这样十分之一的耐心给国务卿，他也不会跳起来差点儿对着我拍桌子。”  
“辛苦你了。”托尼点点头，说得不痛不痒，毫无作为罪魁祸首的自觉。  
“看在钱的份儿上，老天，有一天你要是破产了，我一定第一个把你扔出基地。”  
检查结果很乐观，史蒂夫本就有着四倍血清带来的底子，身体状况一向不错，醒来就算迈过了一个大坎，后续只要密切观察几天，康复完全不是问题，好在一切有惊无险。  
娜塔莎放了心，转身又匆匆走了，还不忘警告托尼一句，“有队长看着你，你少来给我找麻烦了。”  
托尼耸耸肩表示知道了。  
山姆同样知趣离开，刚刚还算得上热闹的地方一下子安静下来，静得托尼只能听见检测仪滴滴答答的声音，还有他自己的心跳。  
他跟史蒂夫隔在监视窗的两端，近在咫尺，他却失去了走过去的勇气。  
史蒂夫被送进医院时，感情还没有这样明显，却在他醒来的正注视着自己的此刻，托尼清清楚楚地感觉到了胆怯。  
明明已经失而复得，他却仍免不了觉得心有余悸。  
他的史蒂夫安静地躺在那儿，没有催促，用和对方同样复杂的却可称贪婪的目光凝视着他。失去从来都是双方面的，没有人比史蒂夫更明白，一次又一次，在纽约，在索科维亚，在西伯利亚，每一次的灰心绝望和失而复得都是真的，折磨得他死去活来。  
托尼一步步挪到病房门口，仍在扭捏着不肯进。他也不知道为什么，明明史蒂夫并不知道他重生的秘密，却还是觉得自己能被眼前人一眼看穿。  
他看见史蒂夫好像说了些什么，他没听清，于是问：“你在说什么？我可没有四倍听力。”  
史蒂夫咳嗽了两声，说话还是显得有些虚弱，“你走近些，让我看看你。”  
“我有什么……”  
“你最好看。”  
他像是知道托尼要说什么，微笑着纠正。  
天呐，这老冰棍果然能看穿自己，以及求他了别再用这种眼神说那种话。  
短短几步路，托尼走得颇为艰难，既显得矜持，又不能让史蒂夫看出来扭捏，“是楼板把你砸出了什么别的人格吗？”  
史蒂夫还在笑，“只是教会了我要说实话。”  
托尼走过来拉了把椅子坐下，“哦得了吧，你感觉怎么样？”  
史蒂夫的目光没有丝毫偏移，始终牢牢凝在托尼脸上，“不能更好了。”  
刚刚苏醒，他们默契地对刚刚过去的那场失败的行动闭口不谈，托尼像是若无其事地同他说着这一天一夜发生的各种琐事，其实除了行动和协议这两件大事以外，都是些不痛不痒的小事，但史蒂夫听得很认真，不时追问两句。  
托尼讲到后来，自己倒觉得索然无味，停了停，才说：“国务卿来找过我们。”  
史蒂夫心里一紧，颇为紧张地注目着托尼的神情变化，“托尼……”  
他把索科维亚协议的内容大概讲了讲，没有提他和国务卿一节，最后语气轻松地补了一句，“不过我没签。”  
“你没签？”史蒂夫真正错愕了，他瞪大眼睛看着托尼，“你为什么没签？”  
托尼歪头，反问他：“我应该签吗？”  
史蒂夫一时语塞，顿了顿，道：“我以为你会签的。”  
托尼从兜里掏出那张揉搓得皱皱巴巴却叠的很整齐的纸条，递给史蒂夫看，“山姆揉成这样的，不关我事——这同样也是我想跟你说的。”  
史蒂夫神色微微震动，却什么也没说出来。  
“你为什么会选择冲进去？”  
他眼珠一错不错地看着托尼，轻声道：“责任所在。”  
“你刚刚才说了要说实话的。”  
史蒂夫沉默。  
“我能看懂你，史蒂夫，你在愧疚，对吗？”  
士兵依然一声不吭。  
他们二人就这样沉默地对望着，足像过了一世纪，他蓝色的眼睛像结了冰的海面，暗潮汹涌，却被什么挡着，破不出来。  
片刻后，托尼淡淡笑了笑，打破沉默，“我有时想也许是我错了，捆住你的，也未尝不是我的困局。”  
史蒂夫摇摇头，犹豫一瞬，伸出手去拍了拍托尼的手，费了些力气，但他没有松手，“你没错，托尼，你应该坚持你坚持的，剩下的我来摆平。”  
两手相触的刹那，托尼像触电一般，低头看了看交叠的双手，表情复杂，却到底没有躲开，叹了口气，“你就这样躺着帮我摆平吗？”  
史蒂夫忽然想起什么似的，脸色一变，“托尼，你能帮我尽快出院吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“佩姬的事，我一定要赶到。”  
托尼发现他无法抵挡史蒂夫脸上不加掩饰的脆弱与伤痛神色，也因未这本来就是他要说的。他点点头，反拍了拍史蒂夫的手，“我知道。你等我先为你摆平一切吧，不过有个条件。”  
指尖在托尼的掌心里蜷了蜷，“什么？”  
“我陪你去。”  
史蒂夫愕然地在彼此脸上看到了一样的真挚。  
托尼扯了扯嘴角，手里攥着热乎乎的另一只手，“你忘了吗，她也是我的佩姬阿姨。”

不知道托尼到底用了什么方法说服了院方和神盾局同意让刚刚苏醒的美国队长离开医院，总之，他真就这样大摇大摆地带着史蒂夫走了，甚至不顾警告决定出境。  
他们搭斯塔克工业的私人飞机直接飞去伦敦。  
旅途不短，机舱里只有他们两个人，托尼怕他刚刚出院还是虚弱，替他调低了座椅半躺着，又随手拿了条毯子给他，“一把年纪了，小心着凉。”  
史蒂夫好脾气地笑笑，“你说得对，谢谢。”  
“得啦，”托尼启开半瓶红酒，从酒柜上拿出一只杯子，“别谢我，要谢就谢山姆，谢谢他把你身边的位置让出来。”  
他意有所指，本来是山姆打算自告奋勇陪史蒂夫去伦敦出席葬礼的，却被他半路截胡。  
“山姆看起来很乐意。”史蒂夫笑言，脑子里却想着另一件事。

出院那天，托尼和娜塔莎去忙着办手续的时候，他觑了个空把山姆叫走，“我有件事情要请你帮忙。”  
山姆有点惊讶，“什么忙？”  
“你和娜塔莎私下里去找找巴基，保护起来，让他不要轻举妄动，或者干脆带到什么安全的地方也行。局势已经够乱的，我不希望他也卷进来。”  
“巴基？”山姆对这个陌生的名字再次表示惊讶，“为什么？你知道他在哪儿？什么局势？”  
“罗马尼亚，我知道这个请求有点奇怪，但是，别问，先别问为什么，去做就是了，到时候我会解释清楚给你。”  
“保密吗？”  
史蒂夫犹疑一瞬，最终还是坚定地点点头，“要保密。别让其他人知道。”  
其实最重要的是他不想让托尼知道，一旦开了闸，他就非得把来龙去脉都解释清楚不可。他宁愿托尼从头到尾都不知道这件事，不知道九头蛇，不知道巴基的真相，也就更不用知道西伯利亚那场荒唐至极的对打。

史蒂夫略略出神地看着托尼娴熟地把酒倒进醒酒器，他自从上了飞机就始终在找些什么话题跟他聊，他知道托尼是怕他心情低落才会如此喋喋不休。  
“少喝点酒，对身体不好。”  
“但对睡眠好。”托尼摇着桌上的醒酒器，红色的液体在里面荡来荡去。  
史蒂夫皱眉道：“你失眠了？”  
托尼耸耸肩，“向来如此。睡得晚，睡眠质量差，总是做梦。”他顿了顿，忽然一脸不可置信，似乎终于找到什么好的话题跟他讲，“你知道吗，昨天晚上我做了个梦，我已经很多年不做这种美梦了，受宠若惊。”  
史蒂夫心里一酸，微微笑着歪头看他，“什么梦？”  
“一个……一个圣诞夜，”托尼说的很慢，很迟疑，脸上却带着一点隐约的笑意，像是在回味着什么美好的事物，不舍得就这么把它轻易地讲出来，“很热闹，商场里到处都是人，我发现自己回到了小时候，的确，我也只有那个年纪才有时间去逛街购物……”  
史蒂夫对于这个开场有些震惊，他凝神细听，还是发现走向不太一样。  
托尼迟疑半晌，表情古怪地继续讲，“有个、有个男人，听起来挺奇怪的是不是？他和佩姬阿姨一起带我去的，不是霍华德，他抱我，给我买玩具，你能相信吗，他给我看美国队长的玩具，拜托，别再用那玩意儿逗我，我早不是孩子了。然后我们就走了，他还想跟我玩雪，被我拒绝了，幼稚的男人。再然后，再然后佩姬阿姨突然不见，我被那男人一声大叫给吓醒了。醒来之后还是觉得不可思议，我为什么会做这样一个梦，过去了几十年，太陌生了。”  
史蒂夫要紧紧抿着嘴唇才能让自己不笑出声。这个连连抗议着“幼稚、幼稚”的小胡子男人和梦境里一团孩子气的大眼睛小男孩重叠，他知道托尼为什么不肯说梦里的那男人是谁，那实在太奇怪了。  
眼睛笑成弯弯的弧度，“是啊，真是奇怪的梦。”  
托尼把酒从醒酒器里倒出来，“我很少做这样的梦，所以记忆深刻。童年没什么好回忆的。”他顿了顿，“好像我这半辈子也没什么好回忆的，过得……不太好。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *铁不是没认出来盾，是他不好意思在盾面前说。不要问我他俩为什么做了同样的梦，看到这儿你还没发现这是一个玄学宇宙吗？连双重生都能发生，心有灵犀做同一个梦当然也可以～


	11. Chapter 11

在托尼把心门打开的这瞬间，史蒂夫感受到了一种难以言说的小心翼翼。  
他忽然不敢轻易说话。  
就像是看见那个走路还走不稳的小孩，两颊肉嘟嘟，穿着卡通的连体衣，摇摇晃晃地走过来把门打开，邀请他这个突然的闯入者，走进他很少示人的隐秘房间。似乎稍一打扰，他就又会立刻警觉地关好门，从此再不提起。  
史蒂夫一直以来看到的托尼都是那样的，是啊，托尼史塔克是什么人呢，天才，花花公子，浪子，他轻而易举地在各种角色中间斡旋，这其中当然也有一种角色叫“钢铁侠”，他躲在一个叫做“史蒂夫的完美队友”的壳子里，扛着责任，却保持着恰到好处的距离，史蒂夫看不清他——没人能看清一阵风。却只有在索科维亚一事之后，在西伯利亚时，他在托尼的焦躁与脆弱中，终于有幸窥见一个不一样的托尼·斯塔克。史蒂夫看见了他的在乎，人只有在拥有在乎这种情绪时才是活生生的。但他同样遗憾于没能保护并珍惜好这一分一毫的真实。  
情况同眼下一样。  
他近乎贪婪地听着小胡子男人一边喝酒，一边回忆着那些令托尼之所以为托尼的过往，“与父母关系不算好，甚至他们出事时我并没在身边，就连霍华德留下的斯塔克工业也被我关停，然后我投入这个，这个和你一起的事业，结果复仇者联盟也是一团乱麻，连佩珀都同我提了分手。太糟了，一切都是这么糟糕。或许你说的是对的，没了战甲，我什么都不是。”  
史蒂夫心里一痛，很多年前他的一句恶言竟然被托尼记了这么久，他几乎在那一瞬间有了想要剖白的冲动，想要吻在他的眼皮上，吻干他眼中凝结的水雾。  
“你是独一无二的托尼·斯塔克，独一无二的钢铁侠，独一无二的领袖，我最好的队友。”  
他就这么把话说了出口，带着无比的认真，诚挚，还有他自己都没意识到的热忱。  
劝人史蒂夫向来是在行的，从二战时到现在，每次鼓舞人心的战前动员他已经不知道说了多少次，却在此刻选择了最直白的言语，甚至也并不打算对托尼“劝解”些什么，那些太廉价，也不是托尼所需要的。  
托尼怔住，酒甚至含着忘了咽下。他本该微微笑一下，然后问他是吗，或者只是说，当然如此，用一切该属于托尼的应对。但他只是突然不想这样。  
最本心的史蒂夫说出了这几句最直白的话，最本心的托尼则选择不掩饰自己的惊讶与震动。  
气氛沉默得恰到好处。  
他啜了一口酒，“任务出发之前你说有话要对我说，什么话？”  
明明不过是两天之前的事，却真的恍如隔世，史蒂夫忆及那时的心情，内心慨叹，却最终失笑，摇摇头，“没什么，只是现在觉得不太合适说出来。也许以后还有机会。”  
他像是铁了心要活跃气氛，于是伸手找托尼要酒，“没道理不给我倒一杯吧？”  
托尼理直气壮，“出院时医生嘱咐了不能给你喝酒。”  
“放心，我喝不醉的。”  
理不直气也壮，“那你就更不必喝了，浪费。”  
史蒂夫表示抗议，“干巴巴说话太奇怪了。”  
“那你就这样奇奇怪怪地说吧。”  
“我不说了。”  
两个人互不相让地瞪着对方，最后还是史蒂夫先放软了语气，“好托尼，给你的史蒂夫叔叔喝一杯吧。”  
托尼险些把酒杯捏碎，“什么？什么史蒂夫叔叔？”  
“我和霍华德、佩姬并肩作战的时候，他甚至还没结婚。”史蒂夫笑言。  
托尼取酒杯的动作微微一顿，没有转身，只是说：“我很抱歉听到这个消息，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫怔了怔，才意识到自己刚刚说了什么，摇摇头，明知托尼看不见，“迟早有这么一天的，不是吗？”  
“当你因为该死的某些事，”史蒂夫难得地用了这个形容词，虽然他内心里早已经接受时间对他的捉弄，“有了比别人长许多的一辈子，总会有些不那么愉快却不得不面对的事情。何况我已经经历过身边太多人的离开，没什么的，我迟早有一天也会如此，也许比你还早，希望我到时不会对你说抱歉。”  
他喝了一口酒，真有了几分对酒漫谈的意思，没有逻辑，想到什么地方就说什么，“比你还糟，我其实没见过我父亲，他在战争中光荣牺牲，所以我变成了遗腹子，出生时就和母亲两个人生活。其实生活不算太坏，母亲是烈士遗孀，每月都有抚恤金领，温饱不能算是问题。只是人们总是很喜欢欺负小个子，你懂吗，说实话我到现在也不明白为什么人会喜欢欺负比自己弱小的人。她是护士，在我即将成年的时候，感染了肺结核，离开得很快，没什么痛苦。后来我入伍，注射血清，参加战争，然后沉睡了七十年，一切都乏善可陈，我以为我所熟知的一切都离开了，却没想到还能认识你。”  
托尼微笑，回应他的举杯，“我也没想到。”  
“我母亲临终时曾经跟我说——她是我见过最伟大的女性——她说，为了成长，你必须从过去走出来，在瘦小的身体里，有着一颗强大的心脏，一颗强大的心脏会让你比任何物理的强度都会带你走得更远，一颗强大的心脏意味着你永远不会退缩，你将会永远保持积极乐观，你不能在这里倒下。生活如此短暂，所以不允许让你停留在一个章节中，你需要学习你能够做的事，你需要站起来继续前行，我的爱一直都在，宝贝，不论你在哪里。”  
“那些人与事我永远不会忘，很多人，母亲，厄金斯博士，霍华德，佩姬，我永远不会move on，但我会带着他们一起往前走。这大概是，宿命，”他斟酌着用词，“我接受我的命运，并去拥抱它。”  
没有劝解，史蒂夫只是简单明了地讲了讲往事，他相信托尼能听懂他所要表达的。  
只是托尼最后还是喝醉了，他无奈地把醉倒在桌上的男人抱起来安顿好，借着机舱内昏暗的顶灯凝视他的脸，用目光描摹轮廓。  
叹息一声，他俯下身去亲吻托尼的眼眉，睫毛动了动，如惊醒的蝶。  
他喃喃道：“如果不是向前走，我想我也不会遇见你。这大概是奖励吧。”

落地伦敦，他们两个直奔葬礼所在的教堂。  
佩姬的出色有目共睹，出身英国，在二战中作为盟国特工立下过赫赫战功，战后一手创立神盾局，继续在国防安全领域作出贡献。尤其她是一位女性，在那个男女尚未平权的年代，一位女性特工、间谍、外交官拥有这样的成就，着实不可想象。  
她的确值得如此隆重的国葬。  
史蒂夫自入席后便很少说话。说虽然是如此说，但接受却仍然需要时间。  
托尼无言安慰，只是在这个脆弱时刻，伸手给了他一个拥抱，哄孩子一样拍拍他的后背，“我等你。”然后目送他走去抬棺的位置，自己则随前来吊唁的宾客入席。  
棺木重逾千钧，史蒂夫在唱诗班孩子们天使一般的歌声里缓步走进教堂，送佩姬最后一程。  
已经是第二次经历，他仍然觉得肝肠寸断，不管再来几次，都是最伤痛的经历。  
托尼默然望着悲如玉山将倾的史蒂夫，五味杂陈。他感动于在去见佩姬阿姨的最后那面时，得到了老人真心的祝福，同时也明白佩姬始终是史蒂夫心里不可动摇的一部分，如他所言，“她爱我时，我还一无所有。”也许他更该感谢的是，佩姬最终把他带到自己面前。  
也因此，在史蒂夫落座时，托尼没有丝毫犹豫地牵住了他的手。  
史蒂夫一怔，抬头惊讶地看托尼，在后者毫无躲闪的目光里读懂了一切。于是他笑了笑，反握住他的手，“我没关系。”  
悼词后，莎伦走上台，作为她尚在世的唯一亲人。  
“玛格丽特·卡特为人熟知的身份是神盾局创始人，但对我来说 她只是佩吉姑妈。她办公室有张相片，是佩吉姑妈跟肯尼迪并肩而站。作为孩子，这让我觉得很酷，但这也是很大的压力，所以我从不告诉别人我们是亲戚。有一次我问她，在女性饱受歧视的时代，她是如何成为一名成功的外交官和间谍的？她回答说，能妥协就妥协，不能妥协就坚持己见，即使你身边所有人，都把错的说成对的，即使全世界都叫你让开，你必须如大树般稳稳站住，直视他们的眼睛说，不，你让开。”  
时隔多日，史蒂夫仍能记得初次听到这段话的心情。他想，果然是佩姬，在他最迷茫的时候为他点了最后一盏灯。那时他在佩姬的病榻前述说自己迷茫和失落，佩姬也是这样微笑着开解他的。也因此他从没后悔过自己的每个决定，因为他一向都是坚持自己所坚持的。  
托尼望见身边人的神情，忽然觉得豁然开朗。  
他有些明白史蒂夫的执拗从何而来了。  
这未必是错，他们都明白，只是树在盘根错节冲破土壤的过程中，总免不了破坏掉什么。

葬礼结束，人群三三两两离去，托尼走进后厅，望着佩姬黑白照片前颀长的身影，犹豫半晌，还是走上前，无言站在他身边。  
史蒂夫没有回头，“托尼。”  
“嗯？”  
他很平静却很决绝地开口，带着托尼从未见过的郑重，“飞机上时你问我出发之前想对你说什么，对吗？”  
他在飞机上时并没有剖白，明明那时他想说想得要发疯，面对托尼前所未有的脆弱时刻，他甚至想立刻抱住托尼，亲吻他，安慰他，告诉他一切都没那么糟，告诉他至少他爱他——但他不能，他不能欺骗托尼，他不能让托尼在一切都不知道的情况下，稀里糊涂地接受他的告白，这对托尼太不公平。  
史蒂夫眼里的复杂情绪让托尼心里一动，他忽然有种阻止他开口的冲动，明知道要来，却还是想一拖再拖；但他还是没有说话。  
史蒂夫转过身来，与眼前他的故人之子面对面。  
“我想告诉你的是，你父母当年车祸的真相。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *盾喝酒时说的那段台词是漫画里莎拉的原话（“为了成长……不论你在哪里”），我很喜欢，所以直接引用了。队长父母的设定也是借用的MCU原本的设定，队长的父亲死于一战的芥子毒气，一战时间是1914年7月28日-1918年11月11日，而队长生于1918年7月4日，所以，很有可能队长是遗腹子，他父亲没有见过他；他的母亲由于是医院护士，死于医院感染。


	12. Chapter 12

托尼对当年父母的死因不是没有怀疑过，但在他真正成为钢铁侠之前，他其实并不知道神盾局的存在，也完全不知道父亲是情报组织的创始人之一，更何况当年九头蛇与神盾局的恩恩怨怨。或许在那时的托尼心里，如何更好的扛下自己新的责任比追究往事来得更为重要。也因此在西伯利亚时，托尼才会有那么大的反应，因为真相分明就是他从来都没有想过的。  
“托尼，霍华德夫妇的死我真的很抱歉，又或许我说什么都已经无济于事。”  
史蒂夫语气沉痛，或许是因为愧疚，或许是因为心情大乱，他甚至未曾意识到托尼脸上反常地没有丝毫惊讶的表情出现，只是僵直地站在原地，等待下文。  
两个人面对面，竟像同时在面对着对方的审判。  
史蒂夫等着托尼知道真相后的情绪波动与责怪，托尼则想知道史蒂夫这次究竟会不会说实话。  
最后一次机会了，他想。  
“我不能告诉你我是怎么知道的，我也说不清楚，但是我可以发誓，在佩姬面前，我接下来所说的一切都是事实。”史蒂夫一字一句，像在宣读对自己的指控词。  
“车祸不是意外，是蓄意谋杀，”他说得很慢，但逻辑清楚，描述简洁，显然已经在脑海中复述过一遍又一遍，“1991年12月16日，这个日子想必你不会没有印象，霍华德夫妇在驾车的过程中被九头蛇派来的特工强行截断，九头蛇先后杀害了霍华德和他的妻子，并且将后备箱的实验成果掳走。”  
他深吸一口气，顿了顿才道：“那名特工不是别人，是当年与我执行任务时不慎掉下火车，后来被苏联人抓走注射血清训练成超级特工的巴基。托尼，他是被九头蛇洗脑才去执行任务的，我没有资格希求你的谅解，但……”他实在觉得难以启齿，于是后面的话他也没能说出来，他无法请求托尼看在他的份儿上原谅巴基，正如同他其实根本就无法原谅自己。  
他惨然一笑，“我知道这很荒唐，但我之前所说的都是事实。我曾以为如果我不告诉你，事情或许会好一些，可是我终究没法骗自己，尽管我多么想删除这段在我脑内的记忆，可是我不能，托尼，我不能。我总是在想，或许错的最多的是我，当年如果不是我没保护好巴基，他会拥有比现在好一万倍的人生，如果不是我没再尽一点力，九头蛇不会到现在还如此猖獗，你或许能有一个幸福的前半生，没有父母的猝然离世，你或许能再高兴一点。我真的很抱歉，托尼，我很抱歉，这些天这些话这些事一直在我心里，我曾经想过无数次我到底有没有机会能改变这一切，我发现我同样束手无策，托尼，我是这么无能，我什么也改变不了，在巴基受苦的时候，在佩姬苦苦支撑神盾局的时候，在霍华德夫妇被残忍杀害的时候，在你独自一人过着你天才却毫不快乐的人生的时候，在你对父母死因的一切真相还懵然不知的时候，老天，那时候我甚至还在冰里，我居然就这么一觉睡了七十年，睡过了一切我该肩负的责任……”  
后半段变得语无伦次，史蒂夫终于再也说不下去，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛被血色的水雾覆盖。他卸下了一块大石，一块放在哪儿都痛得要命的石头，却毫无如释重负的感觉，石头落了地，也砸碎了他能与托尼在一起的所有可能。  
他紧紧咬着牙不让眼泪涌出来，低头捂住脸。  
他最终还是没能控制住，他挫败地想自己不该哭的，否则托尼看见他的脆弱与眼泪，反而会来安慰他，他不希望这样，他希望托尼可以在他面前放肆地崩溃一场，这本就是他欠他的。  
托尼感谢鼻梁上架的这副墨镜，不然他真的怀疑自己究竟能不能撑住。他低头看着俯下身浑身颤抖的史蒂夫，紧紧抿着唇僵立在原地。  
他在这一刻感到前所未有的踟蹰。  
理性把他牢牢钉在原地，他该生气的，不是吗？可感性又在疯狂催促着，去抱他啊，去让他不要愧疚，把你所有的一切都浓缩在一个你可以给他的拥抱里。  
感性是个漂亮的姑娘，她战胜了深爱他的另一半。  
一直以来史蒂夫扮演的都是一个劝解者的角色，他鼓舞人心，他制定战术，他为每一个迷茫的复仇者指明方向，他劝失去的人move on，珍惜当下，他总是这么说，然后绽开一个温暖的笑容。托尼始终冷眼旁观，他很想问问史蒂夫，你move on了吗？你从冰里苏醒，被投入到这样一个世界里，captain的责任从未卸下过，你快乐吗？你眼底浓郁得化不开的忧虑是从哪里来？你每次劝解别人时眼中掩饰不住的黯然是为了什么？你爱我吗？爱我能给你带来一丝一毫的安慰吗？如果可以，你愿意对我倾诉吗？但他不知道史蒂夫的郁结甚至已经这么重，他甚至开始怀疑苏醒前自己存在的意义。  
开了这个闸口，史蒂夫都没预见到自己的失态，这么多年来的彷徨、迷茫、痛苦、艰难、左右为难，在漫长的岁月里发酵成沁入骨血的痛，打碎了骨头，哗啦啦一股脑流出来，冲破了一直以来他所有的防线。他接受自己的命运，并拥抱它，但痛仍旧是真真切切的，他拥抱那种痛苦，并任由它把自己割得支离破碎，那是把太钝的刀。  
托尼在他身上看到了两个人、两辈子的痛苦。  
“史蒂夫，抬起头来，你不想听听我要说什么吗？”  
被点到名的金发男人顿了顿，直起身，眼睫上还挂着泪珠，“……你说，我听着。”  
“抱我。”  
史蒂夫彻彻底底愣住，像是没听清，或是听清了却不能相信。他的托尼面色冷峻，看上去还在生气，他倔强地站在那儿，周身像结了冰——但冰在慢慢融化，融化成似水柔情——等着他深爱的男人一个拥抱。  
神情里有痛苦挣扎，但明明白白写着期待。  
史蒂夫意识到他始终低估了托尼。他看似脆弱地把自己缩在用满不在乎织起的坚硬壳子里，却丝毫不怕用自己的软肋迎接刀剑，只因为那是史蒂夫，所以他愿意把自己的痛苦脆弱摊开展示在他爱的人面前，脸上甚至还可以笑着，仿佛自己是什么天赐的宠儿，可他分明已经眼也不眨的与这世上一切大苦打过照面。  
“抱我，史蒂夫。”  
声线有着压不住的颤抖。  
甚至话音未落，史蒂夫往前一扑，紧紧地抱住托尼，像溺水的人抓住他最后的救命稻草，一旦抓住就不会再松手，你不怀疑他会攥住直到地老天荒。  
那些难以启齿的愧疚与自责被温暖的拥抱化解，史蒂夫的伤痛，托尼的伤痛，西伯利亚的拳脚相向，破碎的反应堆与被扔下的盾，午夜梦回的惊醒，梦里那些一去永不返、任谁都无法再触摸的记忆，一幕幕回演，并最终烟消云散。遗憾还在，他与他都深知，遗憾是永远无法弥补的，但是没有关系。英雄的宿命就是如此，他们不怕与痛苦共生，他们谁都没有乐观到以为爱能消解一切，也深深地明白自己永远不可能真正治愈对方，但那重要吗？他们俩这一路走来，风雪多明媚少，可回头一看，对方还在那里，这就足够。  
去抱他吧，他是这么爱你，而你又恰好这样爱着他。  
“托尼，托尼，托尼……”史蒂夫一声又一声地呢喃他的名字，无意识的，只是想这么叫，仿佛是什么咒语，能轻柔地抚平他的伤口。  
托尼把脸靠在他肩上，感受着他温暖的拥抱，满心苦涩里竟还让他找出了那么一丝丝甜。史蒂夫最终还是没有骗他，他把真相完完整整地告诉他，明知会面对什么样的后果。  
耳后有一点冰凉，那是史蒂夫的眼泪。  
他闭上眼睛，更用力地抱住他。  
佩姬在两人身后的黑白相框里静静微笑，无知无觉。

平复过后，两个人并肩坐在教堂第一排的长椅上，手牵着手。  
“托尼，你为什么……”  
“为什么毫无反应？”  
史蒂夫迟疑一瞬，点点头，“你有些平静过了头。”  
托尼自嘲地笑了笑，“我不知道，我想我是该生气的，”他游刃有余地做着伪装，就像他真是第一次听见这些旧事，“只是看见你那样，倒好像气不起来。”  
史蒂夫神色紧张起来，有着他不自觉的痛苦，“对不起，我给你造成了太大压力。比起你来拥抱我，我更希望你能痛痛快快地骂我一顿。”  
“我做不到，史蒂夫。”  
史蒂夫安静半晌，鼻尖一酸。  
“你明知道的，我做不到，”托尼的手指蜷在他手里，无意识地挠着他的掌心，“我有时候希望我们彼此都不必如此，不必如此为对方着想，我们可以失态的，像一对怨偶，失态地扯着对方的领口破口大骂，我恨你，史蒂夫，都怪你，我的一切痛苦都是你造成的，你永远也别想取得我的谅解。”  
他停了停，笑笑，“可是我们永远不可能这样做。”  
史蒂夫无言以对，只能紧紧握住他的手，再次重复他能在这事上说的所有话，也不过就是一句，“对不起，托尼。”  
“别再说对不起，我不想听这个。”  
“那你想听什么？”  
托尼主动挣脱开他的手，在史蒂夫的失落还没来得及完全展现时，张开手指，十指紧扣。他远远地望着佩姬的照片，转回头来认真看着他，“佩姬阿姨让我好好照顾你，她说你对自己比什么都粗心。”  
史蒂夫皱眉，在消化他刚刚所说的之后，一脸不可置信，“托尼。”  
“你知道我想听什么。”  
“托尼，我没法，我真的没办法……”  
托尼执拗地望进他眼里，“你有，你有办法。我是你的故人之子，你的朋友是杀害我父母的凶手，你隐瞒了我，是因为这些吗？你是因为这些才觉得没办法开口的？可你还记得飞机上你自己说了什么吗？醉的是我可不是你，你说了什么，你记得吗？你说，我接受我的命运，并去拥抱它。史蒂夫，你拥抱它，就像拥抱我。”  
对方眼里的震惊没有消退，却像是被什么固定在原处，良久没有动弹。  
托尼免不了感到一丝失望，眉毛垂了垂，打算开口说话，却倏忽瞪大了眼睛。  
史蒂夫的唇就这么贴了上来。

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *对这一段托尼的反应我思考了很久，最终还是决定呈现出这样一个他。  
一切说他ooc的评论我都接受，并且很乐意看到能和我认真讨论剧情的评论。但我从作者的角度来看，我想托尼不仅仅有脆弱的，或者说是他之前呈现出来的一面，还有他在这样极端的被作者可以设计的情节的反应，他的柔软和体谅是蛮动人的。换句话说，我完全没法想象他在见过佩姬、经历过史蒂夫的险些死亡之后，在面对史蒂夫的和盘托出，还能以一分一毫的责怪去让双方痛苦。“我们永远不可能这样做。”这也正是我心疼他的地方。


	13. Chapter 13

史蒂夫曾有过很多次想要亲吻托尼的冲动。  
又好像并没有那么多，因为每次他都能记得清清楚楚。第一次是在索科维亚之前的农场一夜，那天他们双双难以成眠，热情的主人难为无房之招待，于是两个人被安排在同一间房——另一间分给了布鲁斯和娜塔莎——弹簧床吱扭响了一声，托尼轻手轻脚地离开房间，史蒂夫没有出声打扰，只是在羊数到第一百五十二只的时候，他从屋子里出来，在门廊下遇见做了同样选择的托尼。托尼简单给他打了个招呼，两人就很默契地走到了草地上，并肩坐着。他们其实并没有聊什么，可他一直记得那天的星空，记得托尼那双眼睛里倒映着的璀璨星河，他突然就很想吻上去，他那时以为自己只是源于……对美好事物的由衷喜爱。  
但史蒂夫后来意识到不是如此。西伯利亚的那个雪天，托尼转头看向他的时候——他那时才知道目光是真的可以杀人，是因为伤恸而不是恨意——他觉得说什么都是无用，在被极端的绝望拉入深渊之前，他想要冲上去用唇封住他的。那感觉来得极快极汹涌，他不知道如果那刻他真的冲了上去，后面的一切还会不会发生。也许更惨烈、更无法收场，他想，但至少不会后悔。  
然后就是这次。  
他居然真的这样做了，在唇齿相触的刹那突然醍醐灌顶，言语往往是如此苍白，那些无法言说的爱意、憾恨、无奈、伤痛无法用语言描述，那边就用吻化解吧。不，准确的说，他并不想化解什么，他只是想吻托尼，当下，此刻，吻他就好。  
这吻是如此缠绵，他们轻柔而缓慢地舔弄彼此的唇舌，有淡淡的薄荷气息在中间弥漫。  
托尼在那一刻想到了一些不合时宜的东西，比如，史蒂夫的牙膏味实在是太浓了。于是他无可抑制地喘息着笑了一声，亲吻被打断。  
史蒂夫怔忡几秒，却像铁了心似的，扶住他的后脑又加深了这个吻。  
他不介意托尼介不介意，但托尼没有推开他。  
他们专心致志地亲吻彼此，在教堂之中，在环绕着耶稣圣像的穹顶之下，爱欲从来不是圣洁的对立面，相反，那是救赎，他们早已把彼此从苦海里捞出来洗干净，以亲吻的方式。

之后他们出去喝了点东西，史蒂夫和托尼对伦敦都不算熟悉，从教堂出来后两个人逢路口便右转，走到不知道哪个街区，托尼一眼看中了那家咖啡店，于是牵着史蒂夫走进玻璃门。  
是的，他们从教堂出来之后就一直没有松开过手。  
托尼什么也没说，没有责怪，没有原谅，但史蒂夫能明白。  
他给史蒂夫点了杯拿铁，加了奶泡的，他自己照旧是双倍特浓。史蒂夫看着他面不改色喝了一大口下去，喉结动了动，没说话。  
托尼舔了舔嘴角的咖啡，“挺苦的。”  
史蒂夫挑眉以示不解。  
“我又不是味觉出了问题，怎么会尝不出苦，”他顿了顿，陷入回忆，“我第一次喝咖啡的时候还很小，是无意中喝了一口，苦得要命，我当时就吐掉了，像你一样，非常纳闷为什么会有人对这个玩意儿上瘾，别否认，你就是纳闷。但像我这样作息的人，不会不爱咖啡，你知道的，喝一口就足足可以吊着一整天。甜会令人上瘾，苦为什么就不会？我明明知道它苦，但仍旧抑制不住想要去喝它，味蕾对苦的感受是很奇妙的，它让你欲罢不能。”  
托尼很少说话如此没有逻辑，甚至像是语无伦次，不谈理性，只讲感受。  
史蒂夫静静听着，没有打断。  
陷入回忆里的咖啡狂热者又啜了一口，轻轻把骨瓷杯放下，杯盘相触发出轻微的当啷声，“你也是一样。”  
“欲罢不能。”托尼的云淡风轻就好像他是在说别人的事，但事实是每一个字都让史蒂夫心惊不已，“我难道尝不出苦吗？你和咖啡一样苦得要命，史蒂夫，但是我切不断爱。”  
史蒂夫被震动得说不出话来。他没有想到在他二人之间，先提出“爱”这个字眼的会是托尼。  
奶泡塌陷下去，那杯拿铁他还没来得及动，已经塌掉了半杯，他故作镇定地捏起小匙搅拌着，精心的拉花融在褐色的液体里，有点可惜。  
他忽然不踟蹰。  
“托尼，”史蒂夫清了清嗓子，“我很遗憾先说出这句话的不是我。”  
味觉似乎真的消失了，托尼尝不出苦味，只有丝丝缕缕的甜，自津液中缓慢流出，隐隐约约，萦绕不散。  
“我想，我有权利告诉你真相。关于你父母的，关于巴基的，当然也关于我。这些你我都无法弥补、无法挽回的真相，它就横亘在那儿，时常作痛，疤痕永远也消不去。”  
“我知道。”  
“你真的知道吗？”  
“那么你知道吗？”托尼平静地反问。  
他们坐在咖啡店的角落里，像是说着无关紧要的话，但只有他们知道自己所说的究竟有多么沉重，纠缠着过去与未来，爱与死亡，这些人类永远勘不破的命题，即使他们是英雄——世人口中——也不能。  
“那道疤我用了这么多年也去不掉，我从来没指望过他能长好。可是史蒂夫，你为什么不明白，我在你眼里就那么不堪重负？我所凭借的真的只是一套该死的用命换来的战甲吗？你，史蒂夫罗杰斯，美国人民的希望和象征，指望的也只是那块盾牌吗？还是红骷髅体内也有的血清？”  
史蒂夫哑然。  
“听听，伟大的美国队长用那样的字眼劝服别人，’我接受我的宿命，并去拥抱它’，做一个救世主会让你觉得好过一些？还是说救世主其实并不需要一个伴侣，是这样吗？你把自己套进自我感动的壳子里，把我装在你亲手做的玻璃罐里，脆弱得好像一碰就碎，你看着我的眼睛，你真觉得我一碰就碎，哈？你不是第一次爱人，史蒂夫，你爱佩姬阿姨时也是这么对她的吗？那么我又有什么不同？你所以为的都从未征求过我的意见，你选择让我知道什么不知道什么，你选择告诉我抑或隐瞒我，你决定何时开始何时结束，可是我不需要居高临下的爱，操你的，史蒂夫，别那么看着我！”  
尾音被激动到颤抖的声线拉扯得有些失控，托尼低下头捂住脸，深吸一口气试图让自己平复下来，但并没奏效。  
史蒂夫的状况不比他好多少，他近乎僵直地靠在椅背上，清了清嗓子却说不出话来，于是故作镇定地打算拿起杯子来喝一口拿铁，杯碟碰撞发出清脆的响声，更引路人侧目，只好作罢。  
“对不起，托尼，我只是……”他苦笑一声，“也许你说得对，但说实在的，我仍旧学不会如何去爱一个人。算起来你大概要叫我叔叔，但让人难为情的是，我有大概三分之二的人生都冻在冰里。在沉睡之前，我只察觉到了那是爱，破冰而出之后，也没有足够的时间学会如何去爱你。这件事听起来是如此可笑，但它是事实，更何况……”史蒂夫如梦初醒般止住话头，阻拦住即将脱口而出的那条托尼一无所知的时间线上的“事实”。  
他伸出手去握住托尼的手，摸到满手的濡湿，史蒂夫愕然抬头，望见他的眼眶已然被泪水填满，托尼狠狠抹了抹眼睛——看得史蒂夫哑然失笑——连失态赌气都像是撒娇，“该死的史蒂夫，该死，总是因为你，我——”他咬牙切齿地说不下去了，可手还被史蒂夫牢牢攥着，他想捂脸掩饰都不可能。  
有桌子隔在中间，史蒂夫只是不断地亲吻着托尼的手，那只手软乎乎的，掌心有着薄薄的茧，那是长年和机械爱好打交道的痕迹，那是他爱的托尼·斯塔克的手。  
亲吻足可以治愈一切，那些因在乎而起的愤怒，因在乎而起的惆怅，统统都不值一提。  
史蒂夫眼眶发红着微笑，“那么你教我吧，托尼，你教教我，教我如何去爱你。或者告诉我，斯塔克教授，教教你愚钝的学生吧，托尼·斯塔克需要什么样的爱？”

斯塔克教授带着他年轻的学生离开咖啡馆，开启他们意料之外的伦敦之行。  
这里算是颇好的旅行目的地，安静、优雅，英伦风十足，走几步就是叫得出名字的古迹或景点，二人在伦敦塔桥下仰望，在威斯敏斯特教堂里祷告，在大本钟下静听钟声，或者在大英博物馆里，头头是道的史蒂夫给昏昏欲睡的小胡子男人讲画作的技法和历史。一天下来跑了七八个地方，他们也知道自己的走马观花，但如此反而有着无穷的趣味。  
他们真正像一对来旅行的情侣那样，不在乎做什么，只要在一起就足够。  
入夜时两个人才终于排队排到了伦敦眼，托尼问他要不要试试情侣之间一定要坐的最庸俗的摩天轮，史蒂夫当然没有异议，他笑着吻了吻托尼的发顶，“恋爱难道就不庸俗？”  
托尼赞同地点点头，“罗杰斯同学进步很快，已经学会举一反三。”  
两个人坐进舱体的时候史蒂夫忽然想起了什么事，“你恐高吗？”  
“……”  
“……”  
“坐在你前面的人是钢铁侠。”  
史蒂夫面不改色，“其实我只是想牵牵你的手。”

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *OK终于追平红区了


	14. Chapter 14

摩天轮意料之外的不太浪漫。  
每个乘坐舱需要坐满十几位游客，一向以美金开道的斯塔克先生本来打算如法炮制，却被同行的好青年以“其他人也排了这么久，单独霸占一间不好”的理由阻拦下，因此他只好在翻了个白眼之后委委屈屈地跟其他游客挤在同一舱体里——其实不挤，只是托尼认为他们的世界“容不下任何一个外人”。  
赶在与同舱乘客面面相觑之前，托尼转过脸，和史蒂夫近得几乎鼻尖对鼻尖。  
“你觉得英国人认不出钢铁侠和美国队长的几率有多大？”  
“约等于零。”  
“你说我们把墨镜戴上怎么样？”  
“最好不要，在夜里戴墨镜的人会吸引到百分之二百的目光，这样不被认出来的概率就完全等于零了。”  
托尼破罐子破摔地找了个角落——其实圆形舱体也没有角落——视线牢牢盯着窗外，一脸专心看风景的表情。  
史蒂夫觉得好笑，他学着托尼的姿势站好，一只手搭上他的肩，轻轻摇了摇，“放松，相信我，大部分人来这儿都不是为了偶遇美国队长和钢铁侠的约会的，他们只是要来看个夜景，”他指着舱体外的灯火迷离，“和我们一样。更何况你要知道，能一眼认出你后脑勺的人只有我。”  
“得了吧，你不知道有多少人想理一个托尼·斯塔克的发型。”  
嘴上虽然是这么说，但托尼没有抗拒，顺势靠在他怀里，两个人一时都不再说话，耳边是彼此的呼吸声，再远些则是其余情侣含着笑意的窃窃私语。很巧，这个乘坐舱里的游客是双数，全部都是情侣。  
高度一点点攀升，整个伦敦的夜景尽收眼底。  
史蒂夫轻轻吻在他发顶，托尼最近大概是换了蜜柑香气的洗发露，对他来说稍显浓郁。不过按托尼的话来说，“二十年代来的人对一切不是薄荷味的洗发水都觉得是冒犯”。苍天可鉴，这绝对是冤枉了他，其实托尼用什么样味道的洗发水都不耽误他随时随地吻在他俏皮的卷毛上。  
“托尼……”  
“嗯？”  
“……我本来以为这会是一条孤独的路，没预料到有你愿意跟我同行。它不知终点，满路荆棘，可是幸好还有你。”史蒂夫声音很低，尾音更像是叹息。  
“你后悔过吗？”  
托尼迟疑着，最终还是握住了史蒂夫的手，十指紧扣，问出了那句他一直想知道答案的问题，“四十年前有个小孩，他被父母常年丢在家里独自生活，所以总是很寂寞，那时他最喜欢的人叫史蒂夫·罗杰斯，那本定期出的刊物伴随了他整个童年。但比起崇拜他，小孩更想知道罗杰斯冻在冰里冷不冷。四十年之后美国队长归来，仍旧是当年的模样，但小孩已经长大，他又想知道罗杰斯在新世界寂不寂寞，那些罗杰斯所熟知的一切已经随岁月远去，他孤独吗？”  
他顿了顿，没有回头，呢喃着问：“你孤独吗史蒂夫？”  
“不。”史蒂夫把他环在怀里，“我从来没有后悔过，我想，把它扣上一个牺牲主义的帽子也不太准确，驾驶着飞机冲向冰川的时候我并不是没有犹豫过，那段距离大概漫长到我可以背完一整本《追忆逝水年华》；但即使犹豫，我还是做出了那样的决定，不为别的，只为我知道那是正确的，那是我应该做的事情。我始终知道我该做什么，就像现在一样，迷茫过，可最终还是会这样做。”  
舱体逐渐升至顶点。  
“但是幸好有你，托尼，你不知道我有多幸运。这条阻碍重重、孤独寂寞的路，竟然还有同行者，而这同行者竟然是你。路自然是要走下去无疑，刚好出现一个你，你不知道这是什么样的惊喜。”  
“我知道，因为我也曾是同样的惊喜。”托尼整个人都靠在他怀里。他想史蒂夫大概永远也不会知道他有多爱这个男人，他的史蒂夫，正直、善良、坚定、聪慧，是最值得他爱的人，每一点都令他该死的深深着迷。  
“我只是……可能我还有点良心会觉得对不起的人只有佩珀，她大概得算这世上最能忍耐我的女人，没有之一。但她最后也无法忍受托尼·斯塔克了。”  
史蒂夫将手环在他的小肚子上，不紧，但极有安全感，“并不是这样的，托尼。她爱你，但她可能只是不再想以恋人的身份爱你。她是聪明又体贴的女士，你要相信她所做的每一个决定。”  
“你如果出一本《和美国队长学说话》，我一定买个几百本，要求斯塔克工业的员工牢牢记诵。”  
“但是亲爱的，”他笑，“你要知道，有些话可能不太适合收录进正经出版物。”  
半个小时是个不长不短的时间，长到他们可以说上几百句情侣间的腻烦话，短到除了说话其实也干不了别的什么。  
托尼看上去并不太着急回去的事，史蒂夫虽然心事重重，却也不好勉强他。两人商议了在伦敦找个酒店住一晚，第二天上午再搭来时的飞机回去。  
酒店自然也是他解决，托尼给助理打了个电话，五分钟后告诉他酒店已经订好了。“总统套房？”史蒂夫随口一问，不料得到否定答案，“大床房套间。”他有点惊讶，“我以为总统套房应该是斯塔克总裁出差住酒店的标配。”  
“总统套房面积太大，床的分配上容易有争议。”  
“也是……但我以为睡在一张床上是共识。”史蒂夫说得很认真。托尼噎住，片刻后点点头，重新拨了电话更改预约，“好吧，你是对的。”  
路过快打烊的快餐店时托尼说饿了，史蒂夫对他“恰巧”袭来的饥饿感无可奈何，只得看着他和柜台后面准备下班的漂亮侍应生说了几句话，侍应生立刻重新套上围裙钻进后厨去了。  
“你和她说了什么？”  
托尼靠在柜台上，一副无所谓的样子，“我想来点芝士汉堡。”  
单刀直入得令人惊讶，“就这个？”  
托尼耸耸肩，“我想我的脸可能说了更多。”  
夜里风有些凉，两个人捧着热乎乎的汉堡走出店铺大概已经不早了，他们两个人很久没看手机，但史蒂夫瞥了一眼玻璃门上挂着的小木牌，上面写着“九点歇业”。  
史蒂夫问他：“要回去吗？”  
托尼嘴里塞着东西，答得含糊不清，“走吧。”按照平时的作风，托尼大概不会错过伦敦不同风情的酒吧，但现在，他看了一眼眉头一直不曾展开的史蒂夫，无声叹了口气，把汉堡递到他面前，“尝尝？”  
史蒂夫没拒绝，尝了一口，顿了顿，诚实地给出反馈，“我觉得还是美国的汉堡好吃，尤其是斯塔克大厦楼底下那家。”  
托尼表示赞同，“回去后我得连着三天每顿都吃芝士汉堡，以表达我对美利坚人民做汉堡手艺的赞美。  
回到酒店一看时间，果然已经十点多了，二人各自洗漱过后，心照不宣地躺上了同一张床，却背对着背。换一种说法，屁股贴着屁股。  
这实在是一个不适合性爱的时刻。史蒂夫没有往那方面想，可能，也许，想了，但那不重要，托尼知道这一天他的心情有多么大起大落，更何况刚刚确定关系——如果那也算确定了的话——一下子就跑到床上去可能也不算什么良好作风，史蒂夫有很大的可能无法接受这一点……嘶，你为什么就想到床上的事儿去了？  
尚在胡思乱想中，托尼听见史蒂夫轻轻叫了他一声，慌忙应道：“嗯？”  
史蒂夫盯着墙上挂的几幅艺术画，因为躺着所以显得瓮声瓮气，“我之前看过一部电影，很安静的片子，女主角说这种酒店的壁画后面经常有住客的涂鸦，这算是另一种艺术……你想拿下来看看吗？”  
“爱情片？”  
“嗯。”  
“我以为你会觉得这样的做法有违道德。”  
史蒂夫闷闷地笑了一声，“我在你心里到底是什么样的存在？我想你可能不知道史蒂夫·罗杰斯在入伍之前，是如何跑到各种征兵处乱填报名表隐瞒身体状况的。”  
托尼夸张地大叫，“哦，这可真是大新闻——不过这听上去像是美术生队长会感兴趣的点子。”他把话题重新拉回艺术画上，随即想起史蒂夫房间里那本画集，不知怎么尾音稍显低沉。  
“嗯。画画让我觉得内心平静，从很小的时候就是这样的。言语很多时候并不算一个十全十美的表达工具，一个突然闪过的念头会让我很想要下笔把它记录下来，比起文字，绘画其实更能记录一种感觉，言语不能做到这种程度。”史蒂夫斟酌着用词，仍然觉得词不达意，“就像现在这样，我想说的好像并没能准确地表达出来。”  
“但是我能明白，”小胡子男人说得笃定，“我明白你想说什么。在语言和绘画之上，还有一种更加共通的理解。”  
“那是爱，是吗？”  
托尼一顿，“我想是的。”

第二天早上起来，托尼在身边摸了个空，史蒂夫并不在，大概率是出去晨练了。雷打不动的生物钟，托尼迷迷糊糊地翻了个身，打算继续来个回笼觉。  
玄关在这时传来响动，托尼支着耳朵听他进门，轻手轻脚地换鞋、去冰箱拿水喝，因运动过后而略显急促的呼吸声，甚至都能想象得到史蒂夫微红的脸颊和被汗微微打湿的金色头发。  
啧，真是困意全无。  
托尼磨磨蹭蹭地翻身下床，拖着步子走到门口，“早上好。”  
“醒了？”史蒂夫仰着头喝光了一整瓶矿泉水，“我去叫点早餐，你先去洗漱。”  
托尼再次回到餐桌上的时候，史蒂夫正一边切着吐司一边看早间新闻。早餐很丰富，托尼正在低头犹豫着是吃松饼还是布朗尼，或者是都各来一点，反正史蒂夫会帮他收拾残局——这一错神便让他错过了一个拗口的名字，由此抬起头后对史蒂夫突如其来的面色惨白感到十分困惑。  
“怎么了？”托尼转脸去看电视屏幕，在看清导视条之后，手一抖，松饼掉在盘子上，“哦老天，这是……”  
“瓦坎达国王特查卡不幸遭遇暗杀”的字样一闪消失，女主播用缓慢优雅的英伦口音收尾，“……凶手仍在追查中……”

TBC


End file.
